Harry Potter and the New Dark Lord of Mordor
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Lord of the Rings crossover with a few twists. A new dark lord has come to bara-dur and somened the one ring. Harry alone can not stop him another must come to help.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter 1:** _The Shadows of the Past _

"_Everything that once was is now forgotten, history has now become myth, myth became legend."_ It was the time before man ruled the Earth, when elves and dwarves roamed the land of Middle Earth.

In the beginning, the three great rings were forged. Each had the power to rule their race, and their race alone except one master ring that had the power to rule them all.

"_Three rings for the Eleven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf- lords in their halls of stone, _

_Nine rings for Moral men domed to die,_

_One ring for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

'_One Ring to rule them all,_

_One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring the all and in the darkness bind them,'_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._"

Soon, the first war of the rings began. All had thought the Dark Lord Sauron was defeated on the slopes of Mountain Doom, but rarely is rumor correct. There was peace for a time, but evil surfaced again, and the ring heard it. Its long slumber was broken by a most unlikely occurrence; it was picked up by one of the most unlikely creatures of Middle Earth - a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins.

The ring was eventually passed on to his heir, Frodo, who on the advice of Gandalf the Grey and the Elves of Rivendale took the ring to be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom.

Thousands of years passed, and the tale of the ring became nothing but a story to the people of Earth. Mount Doom lay forgotten, as did most of Middle Earth. That is until one day when the fires of Mountain Doom rose to the sky, a cloaked figure summoned the ring of power from the fires of Mountain Doom.

The cloaked figure then went to the throne room of Barad-dur, where he sat down and summoned the orcs to him.

In their own guttural speech, know as the black speech, he commanded them, "I am your new master, and you, the foulest creatures of Middle Earth, shall build me an army to take over the world."

After setting the orcs to their work, he called forth his faithful servant, Wormtail, pulled back the sleeve of his robe, and forcefully jammed his finger into the tattoo on his arm. The tattoo depicted a skull with a snake sliding through the eyes and falling out of the mouth; it was known as the dark mark. Soon, other faithful Death Eaters arrived, puzzled as to why and where they had been summoned.

"My loyal Death Eaters, you shall see a new era in our world. A great army of the past shall rise up to defeat all who stand in our way- Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors alike"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2: The Dream

In house on a muggle street, number four privet drive to be exact, a boy with dark hair and green eyes awoke with pain in his scar. The scar situated on his forehead and shaped like a lightning bolt, often hurt when Voldemort was up to no good. This boy was, of course, Harry Potter. He had survived the killing cure at the age of 1 year old, an unthinkable achievement. Harry sat around wondering why his scar hurt him, and then he remembered **the dream**. He thought a bit about what he should do, and came to the conclusion that Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of his school, must know about the dream.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I just woke up now with my scar hurting after seeing Voldemort in a dream. The dream went something like this. A cloaked figure got a ring out of a pit of fire, summoned some nasty creatures to him, and said something in a language I did not understand. Then he called the Death Eaters to him and told them he wanted to take over the world. So the whole ring thing is new, but his aims are still the same. Please write soon!_

_Harry Potter_

As Harry finished writing the letter, he realized that today was his 17th birthday. Just as he was thinking this Pig, Ron's owl, flew in with a present from both Ron and Hermione. It was a brand new copy of Quidditch through the Ages. Ron's letter also contained an invitation for Harry to come to the Burrow for the month of August; Ron's father had borrowed a car from the Ministry of Magic to pick him up at 1:00 this afternoon. He also received a gift from Hagrid, which came on the same owl as his Hogwarts letter.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were going through the list of the new first years as well as those who would be returning in September. When Hedwig came in with Harry's letter, Dumbledore quickly opened and scanned it, turned to McGonagall, and said, "It is as I have feared; Voldemort has found Mount Doom."

McGonagall was stunned. She looked at Dumbledore as if he had just made it up. "Isn't Mount Doom part of some muggle story?"

Dumbledore looked up at her and said "Ah only if it were so, Minerva, if only it were so."

He then said "It is time to summon the hair of Elendil."

"Whom do you mean by that?"

"I'm speaking the boy who lives in Canada; he was the one that I told you not to send a Hogwarts letter when he was eleven."

McGonagall looked at him and said, "Are you sure? He's 17 and has no idea about any of this."

"Well Minerva, that's not entirely true," said Dumbledore.

"What, are you saying Albus?"

"Well, you know we allowed Ms. J.K. Rowling to write those books about Harry's first five years here" Dumbledore started.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with the heir of Elendil?"

"We allowed them to be written, so that the heir would find out about Hogwarts and our world" Dumbledore finished.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must know write to two very old friends and ask them to come here to Hogwarts to teach," said Dumbledore, "and then I must write to the heir of Elendil and take him to Diagon Ally to get his supplies, after which I will bring him here to do some catch-up studies, so that he may join his age group, the 7th years."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3: The Heir of Elendil

Later that day across the Atlantic Ocean in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, sat a perfectly ordinary muggle teenager, by the name of Isildur Aragorn Taylor, (at least he always thought he was). Isildur was also different from other teenagers, for one he kept his hair at shoulder langth and only pulled it back into a pony tail when he was at school. He also wore contact lenses; his eyes were the deepest shade of blues possible, they were like deep dark blue pools that went on endlessly.

He was sitting on the back deck of his home reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, when suddenly an owl swooped down and dropped an envelope into his lap. The envelope was made of what looked like parchment and was exactly the same as the one Harry had just gotten in the book he was reading, except for the name and address. He looked at it and saw on the front of it in green ink _Isildur Aragorn Taylor, the Back Deck, 15 Degrassi Street, Toronto, Ontario_. He turned it over and saw the Hogwarts crest on the seal on the envelope. He opened it and read

_Dear Isildur,_

_I know what you are thinking isn't Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizirardry just something in a book. First let me tell you that it is very real, and second that it sometimes does happen that a person does not receive his or her letter until a later age. I am sending you this letter to inform you that your presence at Hogwarts is required for a very special task. I will explain more when I come to pick you up as soon as you have finished reading this letter. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc. Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mug ump, International Confed. of Wizards)_.

He locked at his watch and realised that Dumbledore would be there in 5 minutes. He wondered how he would get there, would he come by floo powder or would he apperate.

Well he was wondering this Dumbledore apperated on the front porch (he also cast a spell so that the neighbors would forget they saw him do this). Then there was a knock at the door and Isildur's mother opened it. There standing on the front porch was Albus Dumbledore.

He said in a very polite and friendly voice "Ah you must be Mrs. Taylor, may I speak to your son Isildur please."

She replied "Why yes of course you can I'll just go get him why don't you make yourself comfortable on the coach over there in the living room."

She then went outside and said "Isildur there's some one here to see you."

When Isildur walked into the house and over to the living room he saw there sitting on the coach Albus Dumbledore. Isildur just stared at him wondering if this was all just some sort of joke.

Then Dumbledore said "I know what you are thinking and no this is not a joke. Now we must get going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies before we head to Hogwarts."

Isildur then asked "Can I pack my bags first before we go?"

Dumbledore said yes and that he would help out.

So they went up to Isildur's room to pack for his year at Hogwarts. He packed some Jeans, T- shirts, socks and underwear, as well as an extra pair of shoes (just in case), he also packed his copy of the Lord of the Rings (all three volumes in one hardcover edition) and his copies of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and of course Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Isildur then looked over to the wall that held his most prized possession his replica of Narsil (the sword that both his name sakes carried and used in the Lord of the Rings books.)

"Should I bring it" he thought to himself.

Again as if he could read his thoughts Dumbledore said "Yes you should bring it you never know when it may come in handy."

So he put the sword in its sheath and put it around his waste. Even though Isildur was fairly tall the tip of the sword just barely scraped the ground when he wore it in this fashion. After that they went down to the living room.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

After they entered the living room Dumbledore said "well are you ready to go."

Isildur looked at him and said "go where and how?"

"To Diagon Alley of course and we will go by floo powder," Dumbledore said.

He then went over to the fire place and lit a fire with his wand. Then he took out a bag of floo powder from his robes. He told Isildur to take some throw it into the fire and say very clearly where he wished to go.

Isildur threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped into it. He stood there for a few seconds amazed that he wasn't being burned then he said "Diagon Alley" and he felt himself spinning in circles and rushing past many different fireplaces.

Then he stopped and got out of the fireplace. He was in some kind of shop that looked oddly like the one Harry had ended up in, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. He realised he must be in _Borgin and Burkes_, and he really didn't like the look of it he was about to leave when he saw two figures coming to the door of the shop. He quickly went to hide in the cupboard near by. He thought as he was standing in it, _that this was probably the same cupboard that Harry hid in_. The two people who entered the shop were none other then Lucius and his son Draco Malfoy. Isildur wondered what they were doing in here. Then it occurred to him that they were probably selling some dark objects. Lucius handed Mr. Borgin a list and asked him to come by the manner on the weekend to look over the items, then he and Draco left. After that Mr. Borgin left the room, Isildur climbed out of the cupboard and walked out the door. He looked around the street he was on it was fairly dimly lit and there were all kind of wired shops. He realised he must be in Knockturn Alley.

He looked around for an exit when Dumbledore come up to him and said "it looks like you took a wrong turn, when I didn't see you in The Leaky Caldron I realised that you might have come out of the wrong fireplace. So I came here."

Isildur thanked him very much and the two of them walked out of Knockturn Alley onto the streets of Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringots so that Isildur could change his muggle money so he could by a few things well he was in the wizrding world. They entered through the giant bronze doors and then the silver doors with

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Engraved on them. They also went to a vault that Dumbledore said that 3 of the four founders of Hogwarts (they were of course Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencalw and Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin of course contributed nothing as they all knew that Eledil's heir would be muggle born) had started it as it was know that at sometime the heir of Elendil would be summoned.

After that they went to _Olivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_, to of course by a wand for Isildur. When Isildur went in Mr. Olivander came over and took his measurements exactly as he did in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Then he started handing Isildur wands, after about half an hour he said "a very tricky customer, oh yes I have had many of those" Then he looked at Isildur sword and said "May I see that for a moment", Isildur looked at him for a second and thought why does he want to see it, then he decided to hand it to him.

Mr. Olivander looked at it and said "Curious... Curious..."

Then he turned to Dumbledore and said "You know how you gave me three of Fawkes fathers for wands."

Dumbledore looked at him and said "Yes, but you only told me what happened to two of them. What happened to the third?"

"Well that's an interesting story," said Mr. Olivander. "I did make a wand with it but it went unsold for along time and I forgot where it was until the young Mr. Potter came in to get his. After I sold him his I searched the shop for the third but a lass found it nowhere in the shop."

Then he looked back at the sword he held in his hand and gave it a wave in the air like a wand and red sparks shot out of it. Isildur looked at him amazed and said "How'd you do that?"

Mr. Olivander replied to him "This swords handle is the missing wand. This is indeed very strange for the only people I can think of that could have done this have been long gone from the earth."

Isildur looked at him extremely puzzled and asked "who could have done this Mr. Olivander?"

Olivander told Isildur to give it a wave as he did. So he did then something rather odd happened, that none of them could explain a blue light shone around the sword and a rolled up piece of parchment appeared from the tip. The parchment was a note to Isildur, which he read out loud.

_Dear Isildur, You may find this very hard to believe but the sword you hold in your hand is the one and only Narsil. The sword that Isildur used to cut the ring from the hand of Sauron (in the seconded age of middle earth). The sword that Aragorn son of Arathorn carried with him into battle against the dark forces of Sauron and Saruman. This sword has been remade just for you, as Olivander has just told you it conations a wand that was taken from his shop, I apologize for taking it but he knows my intentions were only good. Also this sword bears the protection that Glammdring and its mate Orcrist have (it will glow blue, just as you saw it do before this note appeared, when orcs are near.)  
This is your fate and your destiny.  
Eternally   
Elrond Halfelven_

All three of them were stunned by all that had just happened.

Dumbledore then broke the silence and said "I think we need to get going as we need to get more school supplies for Isildur here before moving on to Hogwarts. The rest of there time in Diagon Alley was fairly uneventful. They went into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to by Isildur school robes as well as some dress robes for him too. Then they went to _Flourish and Blots_ where they got all his bocks for potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts (minus the Lockhart books), divination, care of magical creatures, and herbology. Isildur had of course decided to take care of magical creatures and divination as he thought they sounded the most fun from what he had read in the books. After that they went into _The Leaky Caldron_ to use the fire place to get to Hogwarts.  
They stepped into the fire together and said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5: The Burrow

Harry finally received a reply from Dumbledore thanking him for telling him about the dream and that everything was being dealt with. In his usual mystical style, Dumbledore hinted that there would be something new at Hogwarts this year. "I hope it isn't Dragons," Harry thought to himself.

The rest of the morning went by like any normal day at the Dursleys: Uncle Vernon went to work, Dudley sat watching TV in the kitchen like a loaf of bread and Aunt Petunia caught up on the latest gossip from her friends. After lunch: a leaf of lettuce, a carrot, some unflavored yogurt ( as Dudley was still on his diet), Harry went back up to his room to finish his History of Magic essay Almost as soon as Harry started work on his essay, "The Effect of the Salem Witch Trials on American Winches," an owl flew in Harry's window. "Nice timing," thought Harry to himself.

_Dear Harry  
We just got a letter from Dumbledore telling us that we should have you come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Luckily, we had already planned it. Dad has gotten a Ministry car so we don't have to use floo powder to pick you up again. Tell the muggles you live with that we will pick you up at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon.  
See you soon - Ron_

Harry sent pig back with a letter saying that he would be ready at 1:00 tomorrow. He decided that he wouldn't tell the Dursleys that he was leaving until right before. It couldn't do any good to let them get too happy.

At about 1:00 the next afternoon a black Ministry of Magic car pulled up in front of number 4 Privet Drive. Mr. Weasly, dressed in jeans and a golf shirt, got out of the car. Ron, dressed in similar muggle clothes, followed close behind him. They knocked on the door and Uncle Vernon told Harry to get it. Harry quickly ran upstairs, grabbed his trunk, yelled a quick good-bye to the Dursleys, and jumped into the car.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry was welcomed with open arms. It seemed the whole family was there for the summer. Percy had been forgiven for his behavior over the past year, Bill and Charlie had taken off work to spend with the family, Fred and George had exciting news about their own joke shop, and Ginny was as shy as ever. After lugging Harry's trunk up to Ron's room, the two boys went downstairs for a feast Mrs. Weasly had planned for Harry's birthday. Everyone stayed up late into the night telling all sorts of stories and eating wonderful food. Harry could not have been happier.

The next morning both Harry and Ron slept late. When they finally awoke they were both surprised to see Hermione reading in the living room. Actually, they were surprised to see her _there_, not reading. They expected that. She said that her parents had just dropped her off so she could spend some time with her friends and the Weaslys before going back to Hogwarts.

The next day when they awoke and dragged themselves downstairs, four Hogwarts letters were waiting at the table. The letters told them to catch the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross station on September the first on platform 9 3/4. They also contained a very short list of new books for Seventh Years, only two, Advanced Transfiguration _by Minerva McGonagall_ and the Standard Book of Spells Grade Number 7 _by Miranda Goshawk_.

After breakfast they went to Diagon Alley to buy all the books they needed. They also went to _Flourish and Blots_ to buy the books and then they went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to get new school robes for the start of term. Mrs. Weasly even got Ron and Ginny new robes. After that Harry treated them all to ice cream at _Florean Fortescue's Ice- Cream Parlor_, despite Mrs. Weasly's protests. Finally, they all went home to the burrow.

The next day Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Bill and Charlie had an exhausting game of Quidditch. It was no coincidence that the best summers of Harry's life took place at the Weaslys.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6: Isildur First Month at Hogwarts

After leaving Diagon Alley Isildur appeared in a large fire place in what looked like a very large room. He stepped out of the fire place to see where he was. He saw four large tables sitting in the middle of a huge room; he looked to the front and saw a slightly smaller table on a raised platform. He then looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment that there wasn't one, then he relished he was standing in the great hall of Hogwarts. It looked exactly as it did in the movie which he was really amazed at as they had used a church at a university in England for it. Just then Dumbledore walked into the great hall and smiled at him and said "welcome to Hogwarts Isildur, now before we begin your lessons I need to ask you something."

Isildur looked at him and asked "What do you want to ask me Professor?"

"Well I want to ask you to make a choice about something, I can have you put on the sorting hat now or wait until September 1st to be sorted with the new first years," Dumbledore said this as they left the great hall and walked up several flights of stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Before Isildur could give his answer Dumbledore stopped at a stone gargoyle and said "chocolate frog."

The Gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a spiral stair case. They went up it and through the door into Dumbledore's office.

In there Isildur saw the sorting hat, Fawkes (Dumbledore's Phoenix), the sword of Godric Gryffindor and of course the pictures of all the previous headmasters of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked at Isildur and asked him for his answer.

Isildur looked Dumbledore in the eye and said to him that he would like to wait and be sorted with the first years.

Dumbledore nodded and said that he may sleep in his office at night until then. Then Dumbledore took him on a tour of Hogwarts and showed him where all the class rooms where and also showed him where all the common rooms were too. When they got back to Dumbledore's office Isildur felt tired and he looked at his watch (which was a really neat one that displayed your location with the help of GPS and could reset it's time to whatever time zone you were in.) He looked at it and saw it said 10:30 pm GMT (it normally said GMT - 5). He then turned to Dumbledore and asked him if he could look at an atlas, Dumbledore knowing full well why Isildur wanted it promptly said "Maybe in the morning, right now I think you should go to bed as you will have a very busy day tomorrow." Isildur did as Dumbledore told him and went to bed, however he had one last question for him, Isildur looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said "How come my watch still works even though Muggle devices don't work in Hogwarts because of all the magic in the air?"

Dumbledore looked at the teen and said to him "There seams to be one odd exception to that rule, watches are not affected as they are used to tell time, which is very important here at Hogwarts. For example the clock in the clock tower above the main entrance always keeps perfect time and is one hundred percent accurate, it even resets it self for daylight savings time. Now as we are on the subject of time I do believe it is time for you to go to bed as you have had a busy day today and will have an equally busy one tomorrow."

The next day when Isildur woke he looked around and thought he had dreamed everything from the day before, but then he realised that it was all true. A few minutes latter Dumbledore came in with a house elf caring a tray of food for Isildur, he introduced the house elf as Dobby. As Isildur ate his breakfast Dumbledore told him that his schedule would be very full for the next month but he would get a day and a half off every week. His schedule would be as follows:

_Monday Morning: Potions with Snape, _

_Monday Afternoon: Transfiguration with McGonagall, _

_Tuesday Morning: Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, _

_Tuesday Afternoon: Divination with Trelawney, _

_Wednesday Morning: History of Magic with Binns, _

_Wednesday Afternoon: Charms with Flitwick,_

_Friday Morning: Defense against the Dark arts with Dumbledore, _

_Friday Afternoon: Astronomy, _

_And Saturday morning: Flying with Madam Houch._

Since today was Friday August the 1st that meant that Isildur had Defense against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. After having breakfast Isildur had a bath in the prefect's bathroom and got dressed, put his contacts in and went back to Dumbledore's office for Defence against the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore explained that he would be teaching him this subject just because the new teacher would not arrive until September the first.

Dumbledore said that today he would actually not teach anything but he would explain to Isildur why he was summoned here.

"Isildur are you familiar with the book series _The Lord of the Rings_."

Isildur looked at him and said "Yes I am very familiar with it as I've read it ever since my parents gave me the deluxe leather-bound hardcover edition for my 12th birthday."

Dumbledore looked at him and said "That's good because what I am about to tell you will be somewhat shocking."

Dumbledore waited for a response from Isildur but got none other then a look of puzzlement on his face.

Dumbledore began by explaining about how the story contained in _The Lord of the Rings_ was real history and not just a made up tale. He also explained that the wizrding world had no idea how J.R.R. Tolkien found out about it. He looked at Isildur and saw a look of amazement on his face. Isildur looked back at Dumbledore wondering if he was going crazy or if what Dumbledore was saying was true, then a voice in his head said "you can see that Hogwarts exists, why not believe this."

He asked Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore then explained about Harry's dream and how Voldemort had fulfilled the prophecy of the second coming of the ring of power, and how he was rebuilding the fortress of Barad-dur and gathering the Death eaters there. He said all of the information he has just given him came from both a dream that Harry Potter had and their spy (professor Snape). Somehow all of Dumbledore's explanation had taken all morning and it was now noon, so they headed down to the great hall where there was just a single table set up.

All the teacher's walked in and Isildur was amazed at how they looked a lot like the actors who played them in the move. He noticed that professor Trawlaney was missing but he figured she never came down from her tower.

After lunch Isildur went with his Astronomy professor up to the Astronomy tower to learn about the wizidering theories on astronomy. He learned many things about the universe and stars that he had never known or even heard before. He was instructed to return after 10:00 Pm for stargazing.

After he was finished with that Dumbledore came to take him to the library were he showed Isildur a muggle atlas. Isildur looked at it and searched through the map of The United Kingdom for the GPS coordinates he had from his watch, he then looked at Dumbledore, pointed at a spot on the map and said "That's where Hogwarts is right?"

Dumbledore nodded and said that he was correct and he was to show no one outside this castle where it was on a map, as they wished to keep it a secret from the muggle world.

Isildur's first month went by relatively quick; he went to all of his classes and found that of them all Transfiguration and potions were the hardest. Potions were hard only because Snape seemed to think that Isildur must be taught everything that the other seventh years would know. So because of that Isildur got the feeling that Snape didn't really like him. Divination was kind of fun as he discovered that all he had to do was predict the worst possibly events happening to him. There was one thing he did not enjoy about divination and that was professor Trawlaney always predicting his death. He realised why this drove Harry crazy in the books as it was entertaining the first time but after that it lost its lustier.

Just when Isildur thought that his classes and homework were hard Dumbledore announced he would be taking all 6 years worth of exams on the same day, plus his O.W.Ls. He would have these tests on August the 30th so he could have a day off before the stat of term. So on Saturday August 30th Dumbledore woke Isildur early for his exams. They were the hardest exams he had ever written in his life because they basically contained 6 years worth of knowledge that he had learned in a month and then he had to do his O.W.Ls on top of that. He nearly went crazy with all of them. After he finished his Last exam he was so tired he went to bed.

When he got up in the morning he decided he would explore as much of castle as he could. He came across a picture of a bowl of fruit and decided to tickle the pear in it, immediately the door to the kitchens opened and he saw all the house elves in there cleaning it from top to bottom. He guessed they were getting it ready for tomorrow. They all turned and looked at him and then one of them came up to him and Isildur immediately recognized him as Dobby. Dobby asked him if he would like a cup of tea. Isildur said that he would and immediately a couple of house elves brought over a try of tea and biscuits, but Isildur noticed there were two tea cups on the tray he wondered why. Then he turned around and saw Dumbledore standing behind him. The two of them sat at one of the tables in the kitchen and talked about many things from the truth in _The Lord of the Rings_ to odd rooms containing large collections of chamber pots in them at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter 7: September the first

Isildur woke up at Hogwarts as he was accustomed to everyday now, but today was different as he would be sorted into his house today and meet all the students at Hogwarts. He would also with the others find out who the Defence against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A) teacher was.

Meanwhile at the burrow Mrs. Weasly was busy trying to get Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione to King's Cross station where they would catch the train on platform 9 3/4's, she had called for a couple of muggle taxis as there were unfortunately no ministry cars available. One they reached King's Cross Station in London they crossed through the magical barrier to platform 9 ¾ where they bordered the Hogwarts express.

The journey from platform 9 3/4 was relatively uneventful. They spent most of their time planning there first Hogsmeade visit when they would see Fred and Gorge's new shop (they had originally owned the shop next door to Zonko's but because of all the Hogwarts students coming to them and ordering from their catalogue they had driven Zonko's out of business, and over the summer they had expanded into Zonko's as well), and wondering who the new DADA teacher would be as for some reason they had a new one every year, it was as if the job was cursed.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station it was just like any other year, Hagrid was there collecting the first years for there journey across the lake and the 2nd though 7th years were boarding the horseless carriages for the journey to the main gate. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got into a horseless carriage together, as always.

When they got to Hogwarts they walked though the huge front doors and into the entrance hall, from there they walked into the great hall where the house tables were all set for the opening feast. They saw all the teachers there plus two new ones, an older man that looked somewhat like Dumbledore only slightly thinner and dressed all in white, and the other was the most beautiful lady that anyone had ever laid their eyes on, her eyes seemed to contain the light of every one of the stars in the sky above.

Once every one was assembled Dumbledore stood up and said "This year we have not only two new additions to our staff and of course new first years, we have a new 7th year student who has been here since the beginning of August learning what the 7th years have learned in their six years here." He then asked Professor McGonagall to bring out Isildur and the sorting hat. When they came out Professor McGonagall instructed Isildur to sit on the stool and place the hat on his head.

The hat begin to speak to Isildur in his head saying

"_Ah the heir of Ellendale has come to Hogwarts, at long last. Now where to put you, for one thing Slytherin wouldn't want you in his house, so where to put you, shall I try Hufflepuff or Ravencalw, no I will place you in the house of the one who foretold your coming here you shall be in_ **Gryffindor**"

(The last word it had said aloud so that all the school could hear it.) Isildur got up and took his place at Gryffindor table. He sat at the first place he saw available next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They then watched as the first years were sorted there were 5 new first years for each house.

Then Dumbledore stood up again and said "Before the feast begins I would like to say a few words and here they are 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' Thank you!" with that he sat down to a large round of applause from the students in the great hall.

Isildur looked at Ron and said "Ok that was wired and I've spent half the summer here and now I'm really stating to wonder if this guy is crazy or something else".

Ron looked at him and said "nah he's ok, after all he is a genius! Best wizard in the world too, but you're right he is a little crazy. Isildur Would you pass the potatoes please?"

Isildur looked back at the table and realised that it was now full of food. He reached to his right to had Ron the potatoes.

After the feast had finished and the tables had cleared themselves Dumbledore stood up again. He then said "I have a few announcements to make. First years are warned to stay out of the dark forest. Next I need to introduce our new staff members. First our new DADA (I'm only using that as a short from so I don't have to write the full name out) teacher Gandalf the white."

With that the old man dressed in white stood up and raised his had in acknowledgment of his introduction, he then sat down.

Dumbledore continued "We also have a new class for the 7th years only and it will be taught on Saturday afternoons. The class will be 'Things that were, Things that are, and Things that yet may be', and will be taught by Lady Galadriel".

She then stood up and looked around the room and though she did not speak she said something to each and every one of them.

Dumbledore then spoke again he told everyone to follow there prefects to there houses, except for Isildur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to stay behind.

After every one had left Dumbledore led Isildur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to his office. Once there he looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville and said to them" Isildur knows everything about the things that have happened to you in your first, second, third and forth years, and he knows a bit about you fifth year. Now I must tell you that he does know a few secrets that some or all of us share." He then asked Harry Ron, Hermione, and Isildur to come into another part of his office, he also asked Neville to wait fro the others where he was. Dumbledore the said to the others "now just so you know when I said that Isildur knows everything about you there I meant everything even all the stuff about Sirius Black, so if he does mention him don't be worried about his safety. Also Sirius is well aware of him."

He then led them out of his office to the Gryffindor common room, where he told them the password. After that they went into the common room were Neville said he was tired and said he was going to bed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isildur went to talk in a corner of the common room. It mostly consisted of a Q A session on things like why Isildur was here, why he was carrying a sword, and how he knew about them and several other questions. He answered all there questions as much as he could. In answer to the first question he said he was there because of a dream that Harry had had, and that Dumbledore was worried about what it had meant. He then told them all that Dumbledore had told him on his first Morning there at Hogwarts. He also told them about how the sword he carried was the legendary sword Narsil and was also his wand too. He also told them that the core of his wand came from Fawkes (Dumbledore's Phoenix); he looked at Harry as he said this and said to him "yes I know about the other two as well."

Ron and Hermione then asked about what that meant, Harry the quickly explained what Olivander told him back in his 1st year that his and Lord Voldemort wand shared cores. Isildur also explained about the Harry Potter books. Hermione had of course herd of them but she said that she had never read them as she was too busy reading books for school. After all that they decided to go up to bed. Isildur followed Harry and Ron to the 7th year boy's dormitory, where they found that an extra bed had been added to it, Isildur was also amazed to find that all of his stuff had been moved from Dumbledore's office to there.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the Term

Isildur awoke early; he looked at his watch and saw it was 6:30 am (GMT) on Tuesday September the 2nd 2003. He realised that he had been so tired the night before from explaining about everything he knew to Harry, Ron and Hermione, he had forgotten to take his contacts out. He quickly went to look in his trunk and his bag and realised that he had forgotten to bring some new ones (he wore disposable ones that he changed once a month and he had last changed on July 31st). That of course meant that he would have to wear his glasses until he could get his parents to send him some more contacts. When he got back to the dorm from showering he found that the others were awake and were doing the same as he had just done (showered and changed clothes).

Then he meet Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room as they had planed the night before so they could show Isildur the way to the Great Hall from Gryifindor house. On the way Neville joined them and asked Isildur if he could have a private word with him about something.

Isildur told Harry, Ron and Hermione to stand outside an empty class room that he and Neville stepped into.

Neville then asked Isildur "What did Professor Dumbledore mean last night about you knowing things about me? He didn't tell you anything did he?"

Isildur looked at Neville and said "Neville he didn't tell me anything about you, but I do know about your parents...,"

Neville was abut to interrupt when Isildur continued, "I know about them because a series of books have been written about Harry Potter, your friend, in the muggle world where I come from and Harry found out that Information from Dumbledore in the book. Dumbledore also told me that all that is in the books is real. He also told me not to mention what I knew about your parents to anyone unless you brought it up."

They then left the room and the others asked "What was that about?"

Isildur replied "His parents."

They then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got to the Great Hall Prof. McGonagall gave them there time tables for the year. They looked at them and were horrified that they still had double potions with the Slytherin on Friday afternoons, why did they always do that. They also saw that there new class with Lady Galadriel, 'Things that were, Things that are, and Things that yet may be', was with all four houses at the same time. However today they had Transfiguration as there first class and they were wondering what McGonagall would be teaching them as she had written there text book, even Hermione wasn't sure as all the book said inside was that the text would appear as was deemed necessary, so Hermione couldn't read ahead.

After they had finished there breakfast they left the great hall to get there stuff for Transfiguration.

On there way they were still talking about what McGonagall would be teaching them, when Isildur realised that he had forgotten his wand.

Hermione was about to suggest that he go back for it when Isildur just simply said "Accio Narsil", suddenly they looked up and they saw a sheaved sword flying through the air hilt first into Isildur hand.

Hermione looked impressed at this as did Harry and Ron. They asked him how he learned to do that and he replied that Dumbledore had taught him how to do it.

They then went into Transfiguration. When they got in instead of Prof. McGonagall they saw a cat sitting on her desk, but they all of course recognised it as being McGonagall as they had seen here change to her cat form in there third year and Isildur had only a couple of weeks ago.

Once everyone had taken their seats she turned back into her human form and said "This year will be very different from your previous year's in Transfiguration, first of all Dumbledore has asked me to teach you something that I have never taught before, and second of all what I am going to be teaching you is extremely dangerous if done wrong."

After she had said this they all wondered what she would be teaching them. Professor McGonagall then said "It's time to get started as we have a lot to do so please open your books to page one".

They all opened there books to page one and magically the first chapter papered, it was called "Chapter 1 Choosing Your Animal".

At that moment they all realised that they would be learning to become them how to become Animagui. The book said for them to think of the animal's whose quality's they admired most (magical or non-magical), and to write a brief 4 page essay on why they admired that animal and its qualities.

After Transfiguration was over they went there secrete ways the boys (Harry, Ron and Isildur) to Divination and Hermione went to her next class as while.

When they got to Divination the term begin as usual with a death prediction for Harry, she also had one for Isildur too (which of course he didn't find odd, but the others did). In there first class they learned how to read the end trials of a chicken, not the most present class they ever had.

After that they headed down to the great hall for lunch, where Hermione asked Isildur if he could do any other spells without his wand. He said that he could do a banishing charm with it.

They then went out into the grounds for there next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, well they were on there way they stopped and looked to see if anyone was around. Then Isildur drew out Narsil and held it straight out with one hand on the hilt and said "Bashmentay" (I don't know if that's the word for the banishing charm, but that's what I'm going to use ok.)

Narsil then flew out of his hand and hit a rat. Isildur of course had no plan to do that but as it had happened he turned to the other's and said "Hey look I just caught Mrs. Noris's dinner."

They all laughed at that when suddenly a bright white light shone from Narsil and the rat had changed into... Peter Pettigrew. They all stood there in shock at seeing him laying there dead with a sword sticking out of his chest.

The whole school had seen the flash of light, and were now gathering around were Peter was lying. Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowed to see what was going on. When he got to the centere of the crowd he looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Isildur and just said come with me. He conjured a stretcher for Peter and they went up to his office.

When they got there he said "What exactly happened here". Isildur then told him how he was showing them how he could banish Narsil and that it just flew straight into the rat which turned into Peter Pettigrew.

Dumbledore looked fairly upset at this and said "I understand this was an accident and hopefully the Ministry of Magic will too. I really don't want one of my students sent to Azkaban. This also of course means that Sirius Black will be free as he couldn't have killed Mr. Pettigrew."

He also said that he would be taking 10 points from Grifindor for Isildur irresponsibility, but he was giving him 50 points for catching Peter. He then got Fawkes to perch on his shoulder and walked with them out to Care of Magical Creature's where Hagrid was waiting.

Hagrid then told them all with the help of Dumbledore about the care of Phoenixes and how useful they could be.

After class was over they went back to Dumbledore's office were he told them that he would be contacting the Ministry of Magic about all that had happened.

After leaving Dumbledore's office they headed to the great hall for dinner. Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed that Isildur was unusually quiet at dinner. They also noticed that he was quiet in the common room too. Isildur infect was sitting in the far corner of the common room doing his homework alone from everyone else. He was deep in thought about the events of the day, he was of course working on his Transfiguration homework, but something else was on his mind he had killed someone. Not that he had done it by accident, but he was thinking in the back of his mind that he deserved to die.

Just then Dumbledore walked into the common room and asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Isildur to join him in his office again.

When they got there they saw sitting in the office Sirius Black and Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore said that Fudge had been told everything and has seen Peter himself.

Fudge then said that he understood it was an accident and that he would not be sending anyone to Azkaban for this.

He then handed an envelope to Sirius, who opened it immodestly.

After reading it he nearly fell out of his chair. It was an official pardon from the Department of Magical Law Informant, he was free now.

Dumbledore then handed Isildur Narsil back as it had been left in Wormtail for most of the day. Isildur smiled for the first time since the incident. He thanked both Dumbledore and Fudge very much for the good news.

Then Dumbledore said that he needed to talk to Sirius alone for a moment. So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isildur went back to the common room, and Fudge went back to London with his aides and Peter's body.

Once back in the common room Isildur put his homework away as did the others too as they wanted to talk about the events of the day. After they had finished they noticed that Isildur was quietly humming something to himself.

Ron asked him "Hey Isildur, what were you just humming?"

Isildur looked up at him and said "Oh it's just a song that my mum used to sing to me as a lullaby when I was little."

Herminie asked "What song is it; I don't think I've heard it before?"

Isildur responded to her that it is part of a song called _The Lay of Luthien_ a song from the LOTR sung by strider. He then started to sin it in a low tone to a sort of Celtic melody,

"_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
the hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinuvel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her glimmering. There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves   
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.  
  
Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elevenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.  
  
He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound   
Whispering fell the beechen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.  
  
He sought ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.  
  
When winter passed. she came again,   
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the Elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.   
  
Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinuvel! Tinuvel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.   
One momment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinuvel  
That in hi arms lay glistening.  
  
As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinuvel the Elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden Elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.  
  
Long was the way that fate them bore,   
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrow less.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrow less._

After he had finished singing he looked around and everyone in the common room was sitting there. He looked around and caught a look in everyone's eye asking what that was.

He said "That was a song from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring it tells of the meeting of Beren son of Brahir and Luthien Tinuvel. Bern was a mortal man, but Luthien was the daughter of Thingol, a King of Elves upon Middle - earth when the world was young; and she was the fairest maiden that has ever been among all the children of the world. Anyway they ended up marring each other and having a child together. There are probably few people who know the whole story except Lady Galadriel and Gandalf." After he had finished everyone suddenly felt tired and went into there dormitories.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter 9: Things that were, Things that are, and Things that yet may be

The next day begin as did the day before the boys in the 7th year Gryffindor tower, they got up showered brushed there teeth and got dressed. On there way back from the boys bathroom Dean Thomas started talking to Isildur about the Lord of the Rings as he was a big fan of them too. He had read the books many times as well and he had seen both movies during the Christmas break.

When Isildur got into the common room he meant up with Ron, Harry and Hermione and they all went down to breakfast. During breakfast the post came as it always did. Isildur thought it was still a little odd (after all this was only his second day at Hogwarts with everyone there). Today two owls swooped down to where Isildur was sitting and dropped two letters and a small package in front of him. He opened the first one it was a letter from the Ministry of Magic, he quickly read through it then he looked at the trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione note from now on I'm going to refer to Harry, Ron and Hermione as the Trio) and showed them the letter that said he had been awarded the order of Merlin Fourth Class. Then he read the second letter which was from his parents. It said:

_Dear Isildur  
we got a letter from Dumbledore yesterday telling us what you were up to. We are both disappointed and pound of you. We are disappointed in you with the fact that you were fooling around with your sword. However since you have been awarded the Order of Merlin Fourth Class we can't be to angry at you. We understand that you were very busy last month but could you please write us soon. We miss you very much.  
Love Mum and Dad_

Ps. We noticed in your haste to leave a month ago you forgot to take extra contacts, so we sent you a year's supply.

Isildur opened up the package from his parents and saw there were four boxes of disposable contacts (each box contained about six for each eye, in separate boxes of course).

After breakfast Dumbledore stood up to address the great hall he told them all that because of yesterday's events Sirius Black had been freed and has been given a new position at Hogwarts, The Steward of Gryffindor House. Nobody even Sirius knew quite what that meant.

After breakfast they went up to the Gryffindor tower to get their things for their lessons that day. Well they were up there Isildur changed his glasses for his contacts as he felt much more comfortable in them. Then they went outside to the greenhouses for Herbology.

The rest of the week went by with out any incidents, until of course double potions on Friday afternoon. As always it was with Slytherin (why they always were scheduled together for that class no one could figure out) and Snape was really favoring them today. At the beginning of class he stated that they would be studying many advanced potions this year but they would not be making them as they would be too dangerous.

When the class ended Gryffindor had lost 20 points for probably the most ridicules reasons ever, ranging from not answering a question about the ingredients of Ventrusium to melting a caldron.

The trio and Isildur were glad to get out of there.

At dinner they begin to talk to the other 7th years about what tomorrow's first class with Lady Galadriel would be like. Everyone in 7th year thought that Saturday would never come, but it did. When it finally did arrive everyone in the 7th year common rooms woke early and went down to breakfast. The Trio and Isildur decided to go for a walk around the grounds as Isildur hadn't seen much of them yet. They walked past the lake and the Quidditch pitch.

Harry asked Isildur if he was going to try out for the House team as there was an opening for a chaser. Isildur told him that he wasn't really good a flying and that he had also hurt his knee and arm playing hockey when he was younger (_Author's note: Isildur wears a knee brace on his right knee as a result of his knee injury, it may or may not come up again, but just so you know in case I do bring it up._) and really didn't want to injure himself anymore then he did during his first flying lesson. He fell off his broom and broke his wrist; Madame Pomfrey of course healed it for him.

Ron then asked "How come you didn't ask her to heal your knee for you?"

Isildur looked at him and said "Well she did but I refused because hey I've been like this for 5 years, so I've gotten used to it."

After they had walked around the grounds for awhile they started getting hungry.

Ron asked Isildur what the time was and he showed him his watch.

Ron looked at it stunned and asked "Which set of numbers is the time?"

Isildur laughed and realised that he hadn't really shown them his watch he then explained to them all about it. "The top set of numbers is the date," he said, "the second set is the time with the time zone, in this case GMT, and the third set is my GPS location."

Ron and Harry looked at him and said together "GPS what's that?"

Herminie looked at them all and said "Honestly haven't either of you heard of it. GPS stands for _Global Positioning System_, and is a system that was made by the United States of America military for navigation via satellite."

She then asked Isildur how it was working here as most muggle electrical devices didn't work at Hogwarts.

Isildur replied that Dumbledore had told him that there seams to be a weird exception to that when it comes to watches as student need to know the time.

After the discussion about Isildur's watch they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch Dumbledore stood up and said "I would like to now ask that everyone 6th year and under please leave the Great Hall, as it is now time for 'Things that were, Things that are, and Things that yet may be' for the 7th years."

After his announcement all those 1st through 6th year left the Great Hall to study, or read in the library or other things like that, Dumbledore then stood once again to address the 7th years.

He said "This class will be taught every Saturday except those that Quidditch matches, and Hogsmeade visits are scheduled."

After that he left and Lady Galadriel was the only one left at the Head table. She then stood up and brought out a portable black board in front of the head table. She then walked silently beside each of the house tables, stopping at each student and speaking to them in there head in only words they could hear. When she came to Isildur she looked at him as he looked in to her eyes that seamed to contain all the stars in the sky, she said to him "_I know what you sang the other night in the Gryffindor common room, you sang it very beautifully, I have not heard it sung that way since your middle names sake sang it." _

She then continued to walk past the other students gathered in the hall. To Harry she said "I_ see you have had many trials in your past and you shall have many more in your future, you will also see the return of something you thought was gone."_

After she fished her walk she returned to the front of the room. Then she picked up the chalk and wrote out some words in a strange language, she then looked around the room and asked if anyone could read it.

Hermione, Isildur and Dean Thomas all put up there hands as did several other muggle borns who had read the lord of the rings books.

However she picked Isildur and asked him to come up to the front to read it too everyone.

He went up to the front and realised what it was and began to read it aloud.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thhrakatulk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_"

As Isildur spoke those words two things happened, first the sky around Hogwarts became extremely dark as if a dark shadow had blocked out the sun and the second was both Isildur and Harry closed there eyes and saw a vision of the clocked figure of Lord Voldemort standing at the very top of the 3,000 foot tall fortress of Barad-dur, chanting the same words Isildur was, beneath a giant eye of flame.

When Isildur had finished he looked at Lady Galadriel and she looked back at him extremely horrified and said to him aloud in a somewhat angry tone "Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in my presence (_Author's note Galadriel's words and Isildur response are based on the dialogue between Elrond and Gandalf at the Council of Elrond_) Isildur Aragorn Taylor."

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it in your presence again. Forgive me oh beauteous lady of Lothlorien, but I thought that it best to say it first in the language written"

She then looked at him with a different look and she simply said to him "I forgive you, now I think you should explain what you just said to those who can not speak the black speech as you just did."

Isildur the turned to the class and said "I suppose I should began at the beginning of this before I tell you what I just said," he looked around to see if anyone had any objections but none did, so he begin to speak again "The Black speech is the language of the Land of Mordor and is a fowl form of elvish that is not spoken by many outside of Mordor. The words I spoke are part of a poem called the _Ring Spell_ in the Lord of the Rings books. It goes as follows

'_Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to Die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them'  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie'_

The part I said in the black speech was '_One Ring to Rule them all, One Ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_' these words were spoken by the Dark Lord Sauron when he made the one ring of power."

After he had finished speaking Lady Galadriel told him to return to his seat and she said that they would learn more of the past of earth next week and dismissed the class.

Isildur then started talking to the trio about his experience well he was saying the ring spell in the black speech. Harry said he saw the same thing. Hermione then suggested that they go to see Dumbledore.

When they left the great hall they all went up to Dumbledore's office as they had all had a different perspective of what had happened only a few minutes ago in class.

When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office they saw him standing there waiting for them. He looked at them and said "I think you are hear to tell me about something that happened in Things that were, Things that are, and Things that yet may be."

They all looked at him amazed and bewildered at how he could have known. As they walked up the stairs to the office all of them said nothing.

Once they arrived in the office Dumbledore asked them all to sit down. He then asked them to tell him exactly what happened. First Ron and Hermione spoke telling how Isildur went up to the front of the room, read something that Lady Galadriel had written in the board in a language that no one understood, and how the sky had turned black.

Next Isildur spoke telling how when he begin speaking the '_Ring Spell_' in the black speech he saw the sky grow dark and he closed his eyes and saw Lord Voldemort standing atop the tower of Barad-dur under the eye of Sauron chanting the '_Ring Spell_'.

Harry told much the same thing. Dumbledore then spoke "It seams though my worst fears have come about. This is something that I have feared since the day I read Harry's letter. It seams to me that Lord Voldemort is becoming one with Sauron. This is not a good sign." Isildur agreed with him on that, as did all the others.


	10. Chapter X

Chapter 10: Defence Against the Dark Arts

On Monday morning all the 7th year Gryffindors were extremely excited as they would be having there first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Gandalf the White. Thankfully this was there first class of the day as they couldn't think of anything else.

At breakfast everyone asked Isildur what he was like, as today was also everyone else's first DADA class too.

Isildur just kept saying over and over again that he hadn't had him as Dumbledore had taught him D.A.D.A. during the summer.

They all hastily ate there breakfast and clamed the stairs in the great hall and walked along the corridors to the D.A.D.A class room. The others had been there many times before but Isildur never had so the others had to show him the way.

When they got there they found the room empty with a note on the door telling them to please take a seat in the room and wait. Everyone did exactly as the note had said and just sat there in the room in silence of anticipation of what was to come. Just as they were beginning to wonder if Gandalf would ever show up; in walked the figure of Gandalf the White with Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked to the front of the room and addressed the 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gathered there. He began by saying that Gandalf will be teaching them about things that have not been seen on this earth for many thousands of years. He also said that there were a few students in this class that would be involved in something with him and Gandalf in the summer.

With that he left the room.

Gandalf the White then stood at the front the room and called the role.

When he got to Isildur he looked up and said to him "Ah I knew your middle names sake, he was a great man, and I see you carry his sword. I believe we can expect great things from you."

Isildur replied to him "Thank you _mithrandir_"

Every one looked at him just as they did when he had spoken the black speech the previous Saturday.

Gandalf then said "I used to be called that a long time ago. I thought there were none that new it here. I guess I must have been wrong. It's not the first time of course and it probably the last. When Dumbledore told me some of the things you knew about me, he failed to tell me you knew that."

He looked around the room and said "I suppose I had better explain what Isildur has just called me. First of all I am from an order of wizards referred to in the history of middle earth as the _Istari_, of which there are five of us, my name was _mithrandir_ or 'the Grey Pilgrim' in the common tongue. It is of course a name I don't use anymore as I am no longer Gandalf the Grey but Gandalf the White."

After he finished this he looked around the room and saw that the looks of bewilderment had diapered from the faces of those in the room. He then began to teach about some of the creatures of middle earth, beginning with Orcs. He said that they were also know by there name in the Black Speech as _uruk_.

When Harry heard him say that world he remembered something from his dream that he had had on July 31st.

Gandalf continued explaining about the Orcs and how there were several types; The Moria Orcs that lived in the mines of Moria, the Orcs of Mordor and the Uruk - hai created by Saruman the white.

When the class was over Harry confessed to Ron, Hermione, and Isildur that he had heard one of the words that Gandalf had used before, in his dream.

Isildur quickly asked him which one.

Harry replied "Uruk."

Hermione then suggested that they tell Dumbledore this.

Isildur looked at her and said "I don't think we really need to go and see him about that."

Hermione replied "Why do you say that?"

Isildur looked over her shoulder and said "Because he's standing right behind you."

"Oh," she replied, "I sorry I didn't know you were there professor."

Dumbledore looked at her and said "That's all right Hermione. Now what did you four want to tell me?"

Isildur looked at the others who all nodded to him as if to say go ahead tell him "Professor, I think Voldemort has the Orcs on his side."

Dumbledore looked at him and said "How do you know this?" When he said this he looked noticeably upset.

Isildur replied that Harry had recognised the word 'Uruk' from his dream.

Dumbledore then said "This is very bad, this is worse then my worst fear. Voldemort has brought to him one of the strongest armies this world has ever seen. An army of Orcs and Deatheaters will not be easy for any of us to fight."

The next day was of course Tuesday so that mint that they had Transfiguration. Everyone except for Hermione was busy writing there essays for Professor McGonagall on what animal they would like to be. Isildur had chosen a common Canadian grey wolf, Ron chose to be a falcon, Hermione chose to be a Unicorn and Harry chose something very special too him.

The next day when they arrived in class they saw standing next to McGonagall Sirius Black the Stewart of Gryffindor House. McGonagall said that Professor Dumbledore had told her that Sirius was an Animagus (illegally of course), but he would helping her teach the 7th years. His first task was to collect the essays from the students; he of course was looking at what everyone was going to turn into.

When he came to Harry he picked up his paper, looked at it and whispered in his ear "Ah I see Prongs will ride again."

Harry looked at his godfather and said "Yeah well when had to choose what to turn into I couldn't think of anything else."

Sirius replied "Your dad would be proud of you, you know that don't you?"

Harry replied back to him rather embarrassed, as the whole class was staring at him and Sirius, "Yeah I guess he would be."

After explaining some of the difficulties of Animagui professor McGonagall ended class without assigning homework. She said that what they would be learning from now on will require none at all.

After class was finished they went outside to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures where he was still teaching them about Phoenixes and Dumbledore was also there with Fawkes.

After that everything continued normally at Hogwarts. September passed into October and soon it was the week before Halloween.


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter 11 Halloween

Everything was going well at Hogwarts and things were beginning to settle down. Until one night in the week before Halloween Harry had a dream but not about Voldemort. He dreamed that after the Halloween feast he Ron, Hermione, and Isildur had decided to look at the Marauder's map (The map his Dad and his friends Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew had made together.) What really shocked him the most was what he read on the map. Coming out of the secret passage under the Womping willow were two dots labeled Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, but with them were two others labeled Lilly and James Potter.  
His parents had come back, but how?

The next day when he woke up he decided he wouldn't tell any one about his dream as he knew that they would only suggest he go to Dumbledore, but he really didn't want to tell him about it after all it could just have been him dreaming about something he had always wanted. After all he had dreamed about them many times before.

The week went by quickly and then on Friday October 31st things began to happen. First of course they had there usual classes. Even double potions with Slytherin wasn't that bad as they had the Halloween feast to look forward to. The great hall was decorated as it always was for Halloween. The feast was just like another at Hogwarts with the food appearing on the table once everyone was seated. Although tonight there was something different, because seated next to Sirius Black was Remus Lupin. Harry wondered why he was here. That night after the feast everyone left to go to their common rooms, they were also wondering what Professor Lupin was doing there.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room Harry started to tell Ron, Hermione, and Isildur about his dream. Hermione's reaction was to tell Dumbledore about it but the boys just said why not take a look at the map to see if it happened.

So they all went to a back corner of the common room, while Harry went upstairs to get something out of his trunk. He came back a few minutes latter with an old piece of parchment, laid it on the table in front of the four of them.

Then he put the tip of his wand to it and muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

After he said that the map begin to appear as did the names of the four founders of the Marauders '_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_'.

They begin to watch it; they saw a dot labeled Albus Dumbledore pacing back and forth across the entrance hall. They also saw what they were looking for, they saw 4 dots come out from under the he Womping willow and they were labeled Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lilly and James Potter. Harry couldn't believe it. Then suddenly someone behind them cleared there throat, they turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

She said to them "will the four of you please come with me."

Harry picked up the map and folded it up and put it in his pocket and they all followed Professor McGonagall out. She led them to the Stone Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and the star case started moving up to the office. When they got up there the five of them waited for Dumbledore to come up.

Then the door opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black the Stewart of Gryffindor house, along with two other people who Harry recognised as his parents from the photos he had. He ran over to them and hugged them they hugged him back. When he hugged them it felt just like it did that time in forth year that Mrs. Weasly hugged him after he came back from seeing lord Voldemort rise again. Harry was the happiest he had been in a long time, but then it hit him his parents were supposed to be dead right?

Dumbledore who was now sitting at his desk begin to speak "I believe that an explanation of tonight's events is in order."

James stepped forward and spoke "Harry I'm sorry about what Lilly and I did to you 16 years ago but we did it to protect you and us. You see you and I are the Heirs of Godric Gryffindor and Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin. Slytherin swore as he was dying from the wounds that he suffered from the sword of Gryffindor that his heirs would seek out and kill every one of Grifindor's heirs. Sixteen years ago Dumbledore and I came up with a plan, we had two death eaters in our possession and I approached Dumbledore about using them for something. You see I knew that Peter Pettigrew was working for Voldemort, I had assumed that he, was as he always sought out those that were more powerful then he was. Sirius and Remus I'm sorry I didn't fill you in on all of this but I thought the less people who knew about it the safer we would be."

Sirius and Remus looked at James assonated at what he had just said. They accepted his apology and then James continued "First we made Peter our Secret Keeper knowing that he would betray us to Lord Voldemort. Then we got Snape to make up some Polly Juice potion and we gave it to the death eaters that we had. Then we hid in the basement of the house and used strong magic spells to control the death eaters impersonating us. So when Lord Voldemort came into his house thinking that he was going to kill you and me he actually killed two of his own death eaters."

Then Harry asked "So how did I survive then?"

Dumbledore then spoke again "Harry you know how I told you that your mother died to save you well that is partly true you see just before Voldemort came to kill you and James the death eater discussed as Lilly broke free and ran, so I quickly gave your mother a position that would make her seam to be dead when hit by Arvada Kadaver, but allow her to live. Unfortunately that was the last vile of it as it was made by my friend Nicolas Flamel who past away a few years ago. So she did die in a way to save you."

Harry the looked to Dumbledore and his parents and said "so I guess this means that I don't have to go back to the Dursly's again, Right?"

Lilly and James looked at Dumbledore as if he had just admitted to trying to posing Harry and they both said to him in very loud voices "You sent him to live with Petunia and Vernon Dursley? What were you thinking Albus? Why not send him to the Weasly's as we had discussed?"

Dumbledore then said back to the in a very calm manner "I sent him to live with them because I wanted to protect him from the fame he had begin to get in the moments of your supposed death. You see he is the first documented person ever to survive the most unforgivable curse of all. So naturally I figured that living with muggles would be better for him. So in some ways I was right for dining it and in some ways I was wrong for it and Harry I apologies to you for living you with them for 16 years but I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that your parents were gone before having them return. Does that make any since to you?"

It didn't really make much since to him but hey what did it matter now he had his parents back now. Dumbledore the said that Harry could go and live with his parents during the Christmas Holidays and in the summer. Harry hugged him and thanked him, then he relished that he hadn't introduced his friends to his parents yet. They of course knew Remus and Sirius already. He first introduced his best friend Ron to them, then Herminie and then his newest friend Isildur.

James looked at Isildur and saw him caring a sword with him and asked him "what's with the sword young man?"

Isildur smiled back at James and said "This sword is my wand," James looked at him with an extremely puzzled look, so Isildur explained further about how it was the sword Narsil from The Lord of the Rings and how Elrond had taken a wand from Olivander's shop and combined it with this sword.

James's response was just simply "Wow, now that's a really cool story."

By now it was midnight and everyone was begging to feel tired, but before they went to bed Harry had one more question for his parents "So where have you been for the last 16 years?"

James looked at Harry and said "Well for the last 16 years we were living in the _Secret Chamber of the Lion_."

When he said this everyone but Professor Dumbledore was wondering if James had gone mad or something. After all there was no _Secret Chamber of the Lion_ right? James then explained how Dumbledore had brought them to Hogwarts late at night on the 31st and lead them through many secret passages that he (James) didn't even know existed to a large room with a statue of Gryffindor and a lion at one end. Dumbledore said a password and the Lions mouth opened up and the three of them walked into it. Dumbledore asked them to stay there until he called for them. Then on July 31st of this year he asked us to come out and live in the streaking shake until Halloween. After James explained all this Dumbledore lead them all to the Gryffindor common room where he conjured an extra bedroom for Lilly and James to stay in. Before leaving Professor McGonagall asked Harry what that old bit of parchment was that he grabbed when they left the common room a few hours ago.

Harry replied "It's nothing just an essay I didn't want anyone copying."

She was satisfied with that answer and left. James whoever guest by the amount of time Harry took to come up with his answer that it must be something he didn't want her to know about. James then asked Harry what it really was. Harry reached into his pocket and unfolded the Marauder's Map. James looked at it with the same look he had when he first saw Harry in Dumbledore's office. Lilly of course was wondering what this thing was and who the Marauder's were.


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter 12 The Marauders Return to Hogsmeade.

James was about to begin explaining to Lilly about the Marauders were when Isildur interrupted him and said "Um sorry to interrupt you Mr. Potter, but its 1:00 in the morning and there's a Hogsmeade visit scheduled for tomorrow."

After that comment James suddenly became very parent like and told them all to go to bed and that he and Lilly would wake them in the morning. James suddenly realised what he had said and how he had said it.

He muttered to himself and Lilly, as they went up to the extra bedroom that Dumbledore had made, "Jeez I sounded like my father there, now that was scary." Then he begin to wonder if anything had changed in Hogsmeade since he was last there, was the three broomsticks still open, was Zonko's still there.

The next Morning James came into the 7th year boys Dormitory to wake Harry, Ron and Isildur. Well he was there some of the other boys woke up too and they were wondering who was this strange man who looked a bit like Harry, and what was he doing there? Harry realised that everyone there thought his father was dead. He quickly introduced James to everyone telling them that he was back from the dead. After that they all walked down to the great hall for Breakfast.

Lilly and James decided they would sit at the Grifindor table with Harry and his friends. Everyone in the Great Hall was wondering what exactly was going on here and who the two adults were sitting at the Grifindor table.

Dumbledore of course realised this and he stood up and said "Today we have some special guests with us here today, they arrived late last night and spent the night in there old house of Grifindor. They are Lilly and James Potter and they are of course Harry's parents."

Everyone of course was extremely shocked by this announcement hadn't Mr. and Mrs. Potter been dead for 15 years? Everyone then begin to think it's not possible they must be Deatheaters in disguise.

Dumbledore then spoke again "I would like to tell you all that they are defiantly not Deatheaters in disguise. I have personally verified it and Harry has verified it with a magical object which doesn't lie. I ask you to please not ask what it is as the makers of it wish to keep it a secret."

Lilly then turned to Harry and whispered "Is he talking about that map thing you had last night."

Harry looked at her and just said yes.

After Breakfast James led them all out of the castle he was just as excited as Harry was to be going back to Hogsmeade.

Lilly turned to him and said "James behave yourself; stop acting like your 13." James then got sensible again.

Lilly then asked him "So are you going to tell your wife what the Marauders Map is and who the Marauders are?"

James looked around and saw that it was more or less just him, Lilly, Harry, Ron, Herminie, Isildur, Sirius and Rumeus. He then begin to tell Lilly all about how the Marauders begin and who they had all become Animagui to help Rumeus. Then he told her what all there nicknames for each other were. He was of course Prongs, because he could turn into a stag, Sirius was called Padfoot as he turned into a large dog, Rumeus was called Moony because of his condition, and Peter Pettigrew was called Wormtail.

Then James asked "Hey what ever happened to him is he still with old voldy?"

The others looked at him as if he was crazy for referring to Voldemort as 'Old Voldy'.

Isildur then spoke up and said "I killed him a few months ago."

James looked at him in shock, and asked him if he was joking. Isildur looked back at him with a very solemn look on his face.

James looked back at him and said "Your not joking are you?"

Isildur replied to him "no I'm not Mr. Potter. I am very sorry that I killed someone who was a friend of yours, but I didn't intend to do it."

"Didn't intend to do it, then how did it happen,"

James said. Isildur then told the whole story to James and Lilly. They were completely horrified at how irresponsible he had been playing around with his wand/sword like that. James and Lilly told Isildur this and his response to them was "thanks, that's exactly what my parents said."

James and Lilly apologised for that.

They then continued on there way to Hogsmeade. When they got to were Zonko's was they stopped and were amazed at what they saw.

James then exclaimed "What happened to Zonko's and what's _Weasly's Wizard Wheezes_?"

Ron then explained about his older twin brothers. James looked to Sirius and Lupin and said "they sound like us when we were at Hogwarts, let's go and meant them."

So they all walked into the shop which was very crowded as was usually when the Hogwarts students came to visit.

James and the others begin looking around the shop when something interesting caught his eye. "Hey Padfoot, Moony come look at this," James called across the shop.

Sirius and Rumeus walked across the shop and asked " what's so interesting Prongs?"

As this was going on George was walking around making sure there was enough stock and that no one was knocking anything over and things like that. When James called for 'Padfoot and Moony' he suddenly remembered that name from somewhere and then he heard Professor Lupine's voice with someone else's call the first speaker prongs. George then realised where he rebreed those names and hr ran to find his brother Fred to tell him that the murders were here in there shop.

Harry was looking around for his father as he seemed to have gotten lost in the shop. Then Fred and George come up to them and said "Hey Harry, Ron, Herminie and ah who are you?" Harry realised they were referring to Isildur and he Introduced him the twins.

Fred responded with "Isildur that's from the Lord of the Rings right?"

Isildur was shocked this was the first non -muggle born who had know this other then the Teachers. He said "Yeah it is. How did you know that?"

Fred replied well I've read every one of them about twenty times over."

Ron was astonished by this he never even knew that Fred even had those books. Then Harry asked "what were you so anxious to tell us?"

Then George spoke up "Oh yeah the Murders are in our shop. You know the makers of the map."

Harry and the others just smiled at each other. Then Lilly walked over and asked "Harry have you seen your father, I hared him calling Sirius and Rumeus over but I'm not sure where they are?"

The twins looked shocked who was this woman and had she just said that Harry's father, who was supposed to be dead, was hear with Sirius Black and Professor Lupin?

They asked Harry "Um isn't your Father dead?"

Harry replied "Actually I just found out last night that he and my mother were in hiding for the last 15 years. Oh and this is my Mum" Then he introduced the twins to his mum.


	13. Chapter XIII:

Chapter 13: the Muruders meet the Weasly Twins

They all begin to make there way through the crowed to the Canary Creams were. When they got there they all burst out laughing as standing n front of them they saw 3 very large canaries, well at lest 3 adults with feathers on them.

Lilly just looked at them and said "Do you guys ever grow up?"

Fred spoke next and said "So you three are the Muruders '_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers_'. Mrs. Prongs, Padfoot and Moony I presume."

After Fred had said this James, Sirius and Rumeus looked at him shocked. James then asked him "How do you know about us and also us being the '_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief - Makers_'?"

Fred looked at him rather impressed and responded back quite shyly, which was unusual for him, "Well my brother and I found an old Piece of parchment in a drawer in one of Filch's filing cabinet marked '_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_' and we picked it up found out what it was and how it worked, and the rest they say is history"

James then looked at Harry and said "So How did you get it then."

Harry replied to his father "Well in my third year I didn't get my permission form to visit Hogsmeade signed by the Dursleys, so the twins here gave me the Map to get into Hogsmeade."

George then spoke up and said "I think it's time we were all introduced."

James looked at the twins and said "Yes I'm sorry I've forgotten my manners. I'm James Potter, Harry's Dad, and am also known as Prongs."

Sirius stepped forward and said "You of course know May real name and I am called Padfoot by my friends."

Rumeus then stepped forward and said "I am of course Rumeus Lupin and my friends call me Moony, because of my condition."

Fred and George then asked "So who and where's Wormtail."

James then said "I'll tell you but I would like to know the names of the ones we helped with our map."

Fred the replied "I'm Fred one half and the oldest of the wetly twins."

Gorge then said "I'm Gorge the smarter of the Weasly twins."

Then they spoke together "and we are the sole owners of 'Weasly's Wizrding Wheeze'."

"So now that we all know each other I guess I should tell you who Wormtail was," James said, "his name real name was Peter Pettigrew."

The twins were shocked; they turned to Isildur and said "Hey that was the guy you killed right?"

Isildur looked at them with a very sombre look and said "Ayah, but I'm not proud of it."

James then said "yes I'm afraid he was. He was also the one that Sirius here was accused of killing. He also betrayed Lilly and I to everybody's favourite Dark Wizard who tried to kill me and Harry because of who we are."

The twins looked at him puzzled especially by his last statement and when they asked him about it all he would say was that they would find out when the time was right.

Then he turned to Harry and his friends and said "Harry what you said about the Marauder's Map, has made me curious about what has happened to you the last 15 years. Now just so you know Dumbledore has told me a few things about what happened to you but I would like to here it all from you. I think the best place would be the Three Broomsticks."

Then he turned to Fred and George and said "now I believe there is a little matter over how much we owe for three Canary Creams."

George looked at him and said "For you Mr. Potter and your friends they are on the house, as we will forever be in your debt for making the map."

Ron, Harry and Herminie were shocked at how polite the twins were as they had never seen them behave in front of adults. Ron questioned his brother Fred about this and he replied that him and George admire and respect James, Rumeus and Sirius because of the map.

James then said "You know you sound incredibly like us."

Sirius then locked up and said "Yeah the only time one of us behaved was in front of Lilly."

Lilly then laughed and looked very embarrassed by what Sirius had just said.

She then looked at James and said "James is this true what Sirius just said."

James then walked up to her kissed her and whispered in her ear "of course it is, because you are the love of my life."

Lilly and James then hugged each other for about 5 minutes.

Then James said to the group "well we have to get going as we have some catching up to do with our son, and his friends."

With that the Muruders left Weasly's Wizrding Wheeze for at least one day. Then they headed for the Three Broomsticks to talk and of course have a few glasses of butter bear.

Soon they found themselves in the Three Broomsticks and they went to a table in the very back of the room. Madame Rosemeta the bar tender came over to them as she had seen who had walked in the door. She saw two faces that she had never expected to see in her bar ever again, the faces of Lilly and James Potter. She walked up to them and said this and they explained how they had faked there death and that they would like some privacy well they caught up with there son. She told them that she would bring glasses and a couple of pictures of butterbear. James then looked over to Harry and told him to pay Madame Rosemeta for the round of drinks. When she came back with the glasses and four pictures of butterbear. She then left them in private.

As they sat drinking there butterbear Harry told Lilly and James all about his time with the Dursleys, which they were horrified at how badly he was treated by them. He then told them about the times he had used magic without knowing it, they were of course shocked to find out that there son was a parslemouth (he could talk to snakes.) He also told them about his adventures at Hogwarts over the last 6 years.

When the story was over they realised it was now dinner time and they headed back to Hogwarts.

After Dinner they all sat in the common room well James, Rumeus and Sirius told them about some of the pranks that they had played well they were there. After that they all went to bed as they were tired from the night before and they had been up early that morning.  
  
The next day after breakfast they were all talking about the pranks that the Muruders had played when James had suddenly remembered what his greatest prank was, he decided that he would rein act it with a few changes. He pulled out his wand waved it in the air and whispered some words, a spell of course. The main hall was suddenly filled with the sound of clanking armour; all the suits of armour in all of Hogwarts were walking into the great hall. Then they begin to fight each other.

As they were fighting Dumbledore walked out of the great hall to find out what was going on, he turned to James and said "James Potter I thought I could except more of you, as you are an adult. Now plese explain to me what the suits of armour are doing?"

James looked at Dumbledore as he did when he was in trouble when he went to Hogwarts and said to Dumbledore, "There rein acting the battle of Britain of course, Albus."

He said this with such great authority that Dumbledore had no choice but to laugh.

He then looked at James and said "could you kindly return the entrance hall to normal," and with those words James waved his wand and said "Fine Incantum."

All the suits of armor returned to there places through out Hogwarts. As the suits of armor were returning to there place a very odd looking black owl swooped and dropped an envelope at Isildur feet. He bent down and picked it up, he saw written in purple ink Isildur Aragorn Taylor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He turned it over and on the back was a black seal with the dark mark on it and drawn beside it was the red eye of Sauron. He opened the letter which was written in the black speech he read it to himself and was shocked at it's contents he then proceeded to walk up to the Gryifindor common room but he was stopped by Gandalf the White who said to him "Let me see that latter."

Isildur looked at him and said "No why should I, it was addressed to me."

Suddenly Gandalf seamed to grow larger then Hagrid and the room darkened heavily, he then spoke in a very angry tone to Isildur "Isildur Aragorn Taylor, I am not some cheap conjuror, I am not trying to rob you," then as quick as he had gotten angry he calmed down and said to him "I'm just trying to help you."

Everyone in the entrance hall was shocked at what had happened after all there are not many people who have seen Gandalf the White uncloaked. (For more info on this please consult page 44 of the most recent English printing of The Fellowship of the ring.)

Dumbledore then suggested that they go to Gandalf's office to talk about this. He walked over to Isildur who was sitting in the corner clutching Narsil with one hand and the letter with the other shaking in fear.

He looked at him and said "Please come with us, I will see to it that no harm comes to you."

As soon as Dumbledore had said this Isildur felt a little better and he took Dumbledore's hand and walked with him still clutching it.

When they got to Gandalf's office they went in. Isildur realised that he had been crying wiped the tears from his eyes with his robe then Gandalf asked him to see the letter. Isildur handed it over to him. Gandalf read it and the look on his face turned to the same look he had had when Frodo had told him that he was going to go to Mordor.

He then handed it to Dumbledore who looked at it and said "Can both of you read this."

Isildur nodded and Gandalf said "there are few outside of Mordor who can."

Gandalf looked to Isildur and said to him "I'm sorry had I know what the content of the letter was I would not have done what I did."

Isildur and Gandalf then shock hands with Gandalf and said to him "I accept you apology mithrandir."

Gandalf smiled and said to him "Just call me Gandalf."

Then Dumbledore spoke up "There is still a little matter over the contents of the letter. Would one of you please tell me what it says as I can not read the black speech?"


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter 14 The contents of the Letter  
  
Gandalf then turned to Isildur and he nodded back to him as if to say ok go ahead. Then Gandalf begin to tell Dumbledore what the letter said.

"The letter is a warning to Isildur it says

'Heir of Ellendale

I know who you are. The gates of Minuis Morgul are open again the Nazgul are looking for you.  
Voldemort/Sauron'"

Dumbledore then looked very disturbed by this news he then said to Gandalf "it's been a while since I have heard of them please remind me what the Nazgul are again."

Isildur then spoke up with a note of fear in his voice "They are the nine kings of man spoken of in the ring spell. They are the servants of the dark lord and seek only the one ring."

Then he turned to Gandalf and said "Why do they seek me shrilly this isn't the one ring," as he pulled out his replica of the one ring he wore around his neck.

Gandalf said to him "No you do not carry the one ring but I believe he has them tracing Narsil know."

Isildur locked down at his sword and was about to speak when Dumbledore spoke up "Is there anything we can do to protect him?"

Gandalf said to him the magic that protects Hogwarts will be enough. He also said that he will do some ancient magic to protect Isildur where ever he is from the Nazgul. Gandalf then waved his staff over Isildur saying some strange words that nether Dumbledore or Isildur understood.

Then Gandalf finished and said "Isildur you are protected from the gaze of the Nazgul. You may go now."  
  
When Isildur left the office he went up to the Grifindor tower, he then decide to go to sleep for the night. Latter he woke up and he put on his glasses and looked at his watch it said it was 2:00 in the morning he couldn't sleep now as he had been woke by his thoughts of the contents of the letter. He walked down to the common room to sit by himself in front of the fire.

When he got there he saw James sitting there, he was about to leave when James spoke to him "What's wrong Isildur... it is right?"

Isildur walked over to James and said "Yes it is, and I just can't sleep because I have a lot on my mind Mr. Potter. What about you?"

James looked over to him and said "You can call me Prongs if you like, as to what I'm doing here about the same. I'm wondering if I can be a good father to Harry. Can I still be his father and be a marauder at the same time? Now what is troubling you, come sit beside me and tell me."

Isildur sat beside James and begin to tell him about the contents of the letter and how the nine were after him.

James then hugged him and said "Don't worry if Gandalf and Dumbledore said they won't let anything happen to you then nothing should."

Isildur just sat there with James for a while just saying nothing. They didn't notice that Harry, Ron and Lily were standing behind them, until they spoke up and asked what the two of them were doing. They asked them what they were doing there so late at night.

James just turned to them and said "comforting each other."

Isildur then turned to James and said "Yeah, you now Prongs you remind me of my dad in some ways."

James turned to him and said "Really and why's that."

Isildur looked at him and said "because you're a good listener and you know what to say to someone who needs comfort."

James then said to himself "So I can be a father to Harry then." They then all went back to bed.

The next morning they got up for breakfast. At breakfast Lilly and James announced their plans for there future. James was going to help Sirius and McGonagall teach the 7th year's transfiguration, and when he wasn't doing that he would be working with the Twins in hogshead. They of course would be moving back into Godric's Hollow there old home. James explained how Gryifindor had placed an ancient spell on the house that if ever a dark wizard used a powerful curse in it the house would full around itself and rebuild it self in 1 day. The rest of the day went by like any other day. James and Lilly decided it would be fun to have a picnic by the lake so just before lunch they went to the kitchens to talk to the house elves to get some food for lunch. Harry of course ended up introducing Dobby to his parents and friends. James commented that the kitchen's had dent changed much since he had been there last.

After there picnic they just sat by the lake doing nothing. Harry, James and Lilly sat by each other catching up on things and talking about things like what they should do for Christmas. Ron and Herminie were talking about how much happier Harry seamed now that his parents were back. Rumeus and Sirius just sat remembering their time at Hogwarts. Isildur sat humming a tune to himself. After a while the others heard him humming and asked him what he was humming and he begin to sing "_  
_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go  
to heal my heart and drown my woe.   
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
and many miles be still to go,  
but under a tall tree I will lie,  
And let the clouds go sailing by._"

Then Lilly and James joined in the song as they had both read it in the LoTR books. The others soon picked it up and joined in and soon they were all laughing at how good of time they were having when suddenly they saw something across the lake. Isildur realised they were of course the ring wraiths, he turned around and aimed Narsil towards Hogwarts and shot red sparks in the air. After he had done this they soon saw Dumbledore and Gandalf running down from the castle (which was amazing considering how old they appeared to be).

Within minutes they were there and they saw that the nine were about to cross the lake. Dumbledore then begin chanting something in elvish, witch caused the waters of the lake to rise, at the same time Gandalf cast a spell to make the waves turn into galloping horses. The nine turned around and headed off into the woods behind the lake.

After that everyone walked with Lilly and James to the main gates of Hogwarts were they left for Hogsmeade train station to get the Hogwarts express back to London and from there they would get to Godric's Hollow.

That night Isildur had a dream about the Nazgul and he woke up in a cold sweat. He got up and decided to go to the kitchens to see if he could get something to drink. However his plans changed when he stepped out of the portrait hole.

He stepped out and saw Lady Galadriel standing there he said to him "I Know what happened this afternoon and what you dreamt about come with me to my office."

Isildur walked with her to her office which was in the small room off of the great hall where the embers of the Trinidad tournament had assembled 3 years ago. Isildur looked around and saw many things that she had brought with her from middle earth and the grey havens were she dwelt.

She then led him over to a large stone bowl on a stone pillar and said "behold the mirror Galadriel."

Isildur looked at her and asked "What does it show?"

She said to him "it shows Things that were, Things that are, and Things that yet may be."

She then pored water into it and told him to look into it. When he looked into it he saw... ... the black gates of Mordor and standing before them were himself, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, James, Lilly, Rumeus, Gandalf and the men of Gondor and Rohan. The black gates begin to open and orcs and Deatheaters begin to pour out of them, a huge battle then begin. Suddenly the eye of Sauron papered in the water and it evaporated, the visions vanished.

Galadriel said to Isildur "I know what you saw it is on my mind as well, what you have seen my or not come true. This I can not tell as the fate of you and Harry is not yet determined."

She then said she was tired and Isildur realised he was too, he to went to bed.

When everyone woke up the next morning Isildur told Harry, Ron and Hermione all about the events of last night. Hermione was shocked about what he saw and she begin to doubt what he saw was really the future. Isildur told her that he beloved that it could be the future. From there one everything at Hogwarts continued normally, Gryifindor had there first Quidditch match versus Hufflepuff and won 200 - 50, James and Lilly came up to see the match as did Sirius and Rumeus. They were all very impressed by Harry's flying ability.

Also they had there first Transfiguration with James assisting professor McGonagall, she watched him just as much as she did the students as she knew what kind of pranks he was capable of when he and Sirius were together.

After class the boys (Harry, Ron, and Isildur) asked him how he did the trick with the armor.

James laughed and said "I knew you would ask that so I wrote it down for you. Here is the complete spell where the blank is were you insert the name of the battle you want them to fight."

Everything from there on continued normally until one day in late November when something happened that shock the very foundation of the wizrding world and Middle Earth


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter 15: The Changing of the World

It was a couple of weeks after the events of Halloween and things were settling down again. Some of the 7th year Grifindors were sitting in the common room doing homework or just talking to each other.

Isildur was in the back corner with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but he wasn't really paying much attention to what they were talking as he was reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _for the filth time since it had come out in June. He had gotten to the part about Sirius's death and he suddenly wondered "How did he come back to life?"

He must have said it aloud because Harry looked at him and said "Why don't you ask him."

Just then in walked Sirius and James to visit with Harry and company for a little while. They saw the book that Isildur was reading and were puzzled by it.

They asked were did you get this from? Isildur then explained to Sirius and James all about the Harry Potter books and how he had all five of them. He even joked that since there was one for very year a Hogwarts and they were all accurate then that must mean that he would be in book 7 whenever it comes out.

James next question was "Can I borrow them for a while?"

Isildur looked at him and laughed and said "Sure but only if Sirius will answer one question for me?"

Sirius looked at him and said "I'll give it a try, go ahead ask me anything."

Isildur looked at him and asked "How did you come back to life after you died in Harry's fifth year?"

They all looked at him as if he asked the most horrible question ever. The others of course knew the answer but they also knew that Isildur didn't.

Sirius looked at him and said "Well that's something that even Dumbledore can't explain. The first thing that happened after I fell in to the arch of Death (_Authors note: I don't know if that's what it is called, so I just made up the name._) I saw this strange white light and I walked towards it. When I got to it I realised I was looking through a mirror some where in a dark passage. The glass then disappeared in front of me, and I stepped out of it. I turned around to see what I had stepped through and read the phrase _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ writen across the top of it. I knew it at once that it was the Mirrior of Erised, but I had no idea where I was. I walked to the door in the room and came a cross a short hall that had a long table with lots of diffrent sized potion viles. I then walked across to the door on the other side. I then oppened it and saw a completly empty chamber that was large enough to hold a troll. I then saw what remained of a giant chess board and wlked across it into the next room where I saw a couple of brooms so I grabed one and flew over some Devils snare and pushed open a trap door. I then found myself in a coridior that lookd like one from Hogwarts. I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything, I heard Proffessor Dumbledore and McGonagal talking. I slowly opened the door and Dumbledore stopped talking and just looked at me with an extremly shoked look. He then said come with me to my office and tell me evrything. I went up to his office and told him evrything. He then sent me with a note for the Durslys telling them that I was Dumbledores dog and I was sent to comfort Harry."

Siruis really semed intrested in the third book when he saw the title and aked if it refered to him, Isildur nodded at him. Isildur then thought of something, he turned to Harry and said to him "We have something in comon."

They all looked at the two of them and Harry asked "What do you mean."

Isildur looked to the scar on Harry's forehead and said "we have both been marked as threts to Lord Voldemort, you were chosen at birth and I when I killed his servent Wormtail."

After this they all decided to go to bed.  
  
When they walked down to breakfeast the next morning, there was odd felling in the air as if something was about to happen.

The doors to Hogwarts oppened and in walked Corniliuis Fudge the Minister of Magic with a strnge man dressed in a black robe that looked like something like the ones worn by the Deatheaters. Just then Dumbledore came down the stairs and approched the minister and said to him "Ah minister to what do I owe to the plesure of your visit?"

The minister then said "My new servent Grima Wormtongue has advised me that you have a very dangerous man here posing as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

Isildur walked over to Dumbledore and said to him "I think the Minister is under the control of Lord Voldemort."

Wormtongue then spoke up and said "How dare you question the authority of the minister of magic."

Isildur glared at him and said "Be silent Wormtongue, I was not speaking to you."

Everyone was shoked by this. Dumbledore quietly turned to Isildur and told him to go get Gandalf. When Isildur told Gandalf all about what was going one he came quickly and went straight up to the minister of magic and thrust his staff towards him and begin chanting the same spell he did when he freed King Théoden from the power of Saruman.

The minister then looked around and asked "What am I doing here and who is this."

Gandalf looked at him and said "To the first question I have no answer but to the second I do. He is Grima Wormtongue and is a spy for the Dark Lord Sauron sent here to infiltrate your office and control you."

Grima Wormtongue looked at him and the mistier and said "That is all lies that he has told you, he lies to you, he is trying to poison your mind."

Isildur looked to Dumbledore and Gandalf and got a nod from both of them. He then reached into his belt and withdrew Narsil and pointed it at Wormtongue and said to him "Grima Wormtongue you have seen this sword before and I am pulling it out now to rid this school of you. If you do not levee now you will find yourself dead at the end of it. The choice is yours, leave on your feet or leave in a box, which do you chose?"

Wormtongue was now shaking in fear he looked to the minister for magic and Gandalf and Dumbledore they all seamed to be not paying attention to the situation at all.

"Looking for other to help you, eh" Isildur said "well guess what no one can help you now. Come on make your choice leave with your life or die."

At this Wormtongue decided to run and was not seen again. After breakfeast they attended there classes for the day.  
  
When Saturday came around it was time for the last Hogshead visit before Christmas. They had planed to meet James at Wesley's Wizrding Wheeze; he had told Harry in a letter that he had something special planed for the up coming holidays. They met with James and he told them that he had writen to there Families and had invited them all to Godric's Hollow for Christmas. Harry was very excited about this as this would be his first real Christmas that he would be spending with friends and family that actually cared about him.  
  
After there meeting they all went back up to Hogwarts, suddenly something caught there eye. Nine black horse begin to surround them and several dozen Deatheaters came around them with there wands out.

Isildur looked around and pulled out Narsil. He held it above his head said something in elvish and plunged it to the ground. The ground shock and the Nazgul (Or ring wraths) diapered not to be seen in this world again. The Deatheaters turned and ran as they were afraid at what had just happened.

True they were running from a group of children, but one of them had just banished the nine and that is what they were afraid of.

When they got back to the castle Hermione started telling Isildur that he should go and tell Dumbledore and Gandalf what had happened. Isildur however said he didn't want to talk about it yet, and said he wanted to do something first.

Apron entering the entrance hall he took out Narsil and said the same spell that James had used to make the suits of armor rein act the battle of Brittan. This time however they were rein acting the battle of York from the war of 1812 (in Canada, fought in march of 1913 I believe) one side that was representing the British was about to light a powder magazine that had appeared in the great hall when Dumbledore and the other teachers came running down the satires and yelled "FINE INCANTUM".

At that evrything in the entrance hall returned to normal. Dumbledore then looked to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Isildur and said "Fifty points from Gryifindor for this and the four of you in my office now!"

They then took the long walk to Dumbledore's office.

Once they got there Dumbledore asked them to explain to him why they did that. Isildur confessed that he did and then he told Dumbledore why he did it, he told him that he was feeling upset by what happened at the gates and he wanted to do something to cheer himself up.

Dumbledore then asked him what happened outside at the gates.

Just then Gandalf the White appeared at the door.

He said to Dumbledore "This young man has just sent the Nazgul back to middle earth, using magic that this world has never seen before."

Dumbledore was shoked by this and asked Isildur "Is this true."

Isildur nodded and said yes to answer his question.

He then asked him what the spell he used was and Isildur said that he wasn't sure as it was in elvish words even he didn't know.

Gandalf then looked at him and smiled and said "Ah well that was part of the protection spell I put on you about a month ago. The magic you did was ancient elvish magic that very few people can do with out help."

Isildur then turned to Gandalf and asked him "Why didn't you use this magic to protect Frodo from the Nazgul?"

Gandalf then said "I couldn't because the power of the ring was too great for anything to protect him."

Dumbledore then said "Considering what you have done I am not so sure what I should do. I will let you know by way of a letter what your punishment will be shall I decided to give you one."

The next morning at breakfeast with the usual owls brining the mail, Fawkes was seen flying through the air looking for someone.

He flew down towards Isildur, dropped the letter he was caring and a single feather, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Isildur picked up the note and oppened it. It was written in green Ink and said

_Isildur you will serve your detention in my office at 8:00 in the morning this coming Saturday. Do not be late as we have a lot to do. You will receive more information tomorrow about this matter._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster_

Harry Ron and Hermione all looked at the letter and wondered what Dumbledore meant by it.


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter 16 The second Council of Elrond

Latter that day during break Harry was sitting in the common room studying when he fell asleep and had a dream. He dreamed that Lord Voldemort was getting very mad at Wormtongue and his death eaters that had run from children when they so easily out numbered them. He also scolded Wormtongue for running from a 17 year old. He then placed them all under the Crucio curse.  
  
Harry woke up with pain in his scar and told Ron, Isildur and Hermione about the dream he just had. They told him to tell Dumbledore so Harry decided to write him a letter about it instead. Harry wrote to Dumbledore telling him about his dream.

He then went up to the owlery to send Hedwig to Dumbledore.

A few minutes after he got back to the common room Hedwig came to the window with Dumbledore's reply.

It simply said

_Thank You for giving me this information Harry_

_Your Friend Albus Dumbdore_

The Next Morning at breakfeast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Isildur Sirius, Gandalf, Lady Galadriel and Dumbledore all got letters from the ministry of magic, requesting there presence at a special meeting to be held in court room 10 at 10:00 in the morning this coming Saturday.

Harry was shocked by this and told Ron, Hermione, and Isildur that, that was were his trial was held back at the beginning of his 5th year.

After Breakfeast Dumbledore and Sirius came by the Grifindor table and asked Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isildur to please join them in Dumbledore's office.

They all left for Dumbledore's office and as soon as he got there he explained evrything to them. He told that the meeting they were going to on Saturday was a special council set up between the members of the magical world and those of Middle earth. He told them that they were being invited for individual reasons.

He looked to Isildur and said "you have been invited because you are one of the two living heirs of Ellendale and you carry the only sword that can cut the ring from Voldemort hand."

He turned to Harry and said "You have been invited because you have faced Voldemort a number of times before and you must fulfil your destiny."

He turned to Ron and Hermione and told them that they were coming along because they are friends of the two that have the biggest mission to carry out that both worlds have ever seen. He also told them that there role would gain a lot of importance in the coming months and also when the school year is complete.

Then he turned to Saris and said "You along with Lilly and James will come to protect Harry in ways that only the three of you can."

Everyone in the room was puzzled by what Dumbledore had said other then Siruis of course. They were about to ask Dumbledore what he meant by this and he just simply said "Do not worry about what that means it is just part of the protection on Harry for these last 16 years. It is now time that you got to transfiguration class. Oh and tell no one in any of your classes about what is going to happen on Saturday and also tell no one what has been discussed in this room today."

With that everyone left. Sirius went to transfiguration with them amend on there way to it they met up with James who was also on his way there.

He looked at Isildur and said " I heard you almost tried to blow up the entrance hall, how did you mange that."

Isildur looked at him and smiled, and then he said "I used the trick with the armor you taught us."

James looked at him and laughed. "Of course how could I have been so stupid to have forgotten about that, but how did they almost blow up the school, and what battle did you tell them to reanact."

Isildur replied to him and told about the battle he had them re-enact and how the powder magazine had appeared in the middle of the hall.

After this they then walked into Transfiguration about 10 minutes late, but for once Professor McGonagal didn't mind as she knew that they were with Dumbledore before class. She had even delayed the start of class just for them which were really unlike her.

Isildur went up to her and asked "You haven't been vested by Grima Wormtongue?"

She looked at him and said "Please take your seat Taylor and I will take five points from Grifindor for suggesting that, but I will answer your question though. It is of course no, may I ask to why you asked that question?"

Isildur looked at her and said "I'm sorry for asking it Professor, it was just that you seemed to be diffrent then you normally, as we have come in late before and you threatened us with detention."

She then replied "I knew you were with Dumbledore so I didn't say anything and I accept your apology. I will give you four points for it."

From there class continued along normally. They had begun the practical work of becoming Animagui and were starting by trying to change there none wand arms into that of the animal they were becoming. James, Sirius and McGonagal ended up helping everyone in the class at diffrent times.

The week went by as it normally did at Hogwarts.

Finally Saturday morning came and when Harry, Ron, Herminie, and Isildur arrived in the great hall for breakfeast Fawkes swooped in and dropped a letter in front of each of them and flew to Dumbledore's shoulder.

They oppened the letters which all said the same thing

"Meet me outside the Great Hall in half an hour Dumbledore".

After breakfeast they walked out of the great hall and walked over to where Dumbledore, Gandalf, Siruis, and Galadriel were standing.

Dumbledore then said "please follow me", and he led them to his office were he proceeded to light a fire and then took out a small bag of floo powder.

He then turned to them and said "we will be traveling to the ministry by floo powder as not all of us can Apperate yet and also it is a long walk to Hogsmeade, as we can't apperate inside of Hogwarts."

They each took some floo powder and took turns stepping into the fire and saying "Ministry of Magic".

Once they arrived at the Ministry they waited from everyone in there party to assemble. Once Dumbledore had arrived he said "now there is supposed to be a ministry represenitive here to great us and show us to the room," as he said this James and Lilly apperated in and wondered why everyone was just standing there.

Harry explained to them what Dumbledore had said.

Well all this was going on Isildur looked around the room that they were in, it was exactly as JK Rowling had described it in the fifth book. He looked over to the statue of Magical Brethren and saw that it had been rebuilt after the destruction of it near the end of the 5th book.

Just then a high pinched woman's voice came from one of the elevators and said "Would everyone please step over to the security desk to have your wands checked."

Everyone except for Isildur, Siruis, James, Lilly, Gandalf and Galadriel recognised this woman as being none other then Deloris Umbridge. As they walked over to the security desk she begin to speak "As some of you may know already I am Deloris Umbridge and I am the Personal Assistant of the Minister of Magic. Now you are all here for a special meeting being held in courtroom 10 and we need to get through this quickly as there are others waiting there for you, and I must say they do seam very strange."

Once they got to the security desk they each handed in there wands one at a time to be weighed.

When Gandalf's wand was laid on the scale it went crazy then spat out a piece of parchment that said "Istari wand white, in use for 400 years."

The security guard was shoked at this as he had never seen anything like this.

Next came Isildur turn, he reached down to his waist and undid the belt that Narsil was kept on and he handed it to the security wizard and said "Please do not remove this sword from its sheath as it is writen that only the heirs of Ellendale may pull it out, all others shall die."

Everyone looked at him shoked at that statement and wondered how true it was. The security wizard carefully place it on the scale being careful not to draw the sword the scale then begin to act just as strongly as it did with Gandalf's staff. It then spat out a piece of parchment that said "Elvish steel, original forged by the numarians of middle earth reforged by the elves in the third age, and oak in use 4 mouths as a wand."

The security wizard looked at it puzzled and he called Isildur over to verify this. He asked him what year he was in Hogwarts and who long had he had the wand for. Isildur replied that he was in his 7th year at Hogwarts and that he had posed Narsil for just over a year now as he had been given it as a 16th birthday present by his parents. He then asked him why it has only been used as a wand for 4 months then. Dumbledore then stepped forward and told him that he only found out that he was a wizard in August thus his wand has only been in use for 4 months.

After that they went over to the elevators again and Umbrage approched both Isildur and Dumbledore and asked "So this is the boy you called Ministry Represenitives to Hogwarts in August for to administer O.W.Ls."

Dumbledore looked at her and nodded. She then turned to Isildur and asked what he thought of Dumbledore.

Isildur replied "at first I thought he was a bit crazy but now I think he's the second coolest wizard in the world."

Dumbledore laughed at this and asked him "So who is the coolest if I'm number 2"

Isildur looked at him and replied "Gandalf of course, what did you think I would say Voldemort or something like that."

Everyone was shocked by that statement and also that he had mentioned Voldemort name so freely.

They then arrived on the floor for the "Department of mysteries".

Isildur then whispered to Dumbledore "Hey is this were they keep the prophesies and all that wired stuff from the fifth book."

Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded.

Isildur then asked him if there was a prophesy about him (Isildur).

Dumbledore told him that there was a very old one that was passed down from each and every one of the headmasters of Hogwarts and he said he would tell him more about it when they got back to Hogwarts.

They then got to the staircase that lead down to the courtrooms. When they got to the door leading to courtroom ten both Harry and Siruis stopped for a mount and thought I can't go in there, as this was the courtroom that they both had had trials in. Dumbledore went over to them and whispered to them "Don't worry nothing will happen to either of you in there, we are only meeting here because this is the biggest room the Ministry has."

They then walked through the door that lead into the entrance to the courtroom as they walked through the darkened hall way they all felt the presence of many who had walked through that hall and had not left it. When they walked through the final door they were grated by something shocking. Instead of the court room they were standing in a room that seamed to both inside and outside in a forest. There were several creatures gathered there. There were 2 elves, 2 humans with crowns and dressed in very formal clothing, there were 5 fairly short people that Isildur thought must be Hobbits as they had large and hairy feet. There was also the minister of magic himself.

Corniliuis Fudge stood up and asked everyone to please take a seat.

He then said "Before we begin I think that we should all introduce our selves to each other. I shall go first I am Corniliuis Fudge the minister of magic for the United Kingdoms of England, Scotland, and Northern Ireland."

Next stood one of the other Eleves and said "I am Lord Elrond Halfelleven the leader of the elves of Rivendale."

He then sat down and the second elves stood up and said "I am Logrolls of mirkwood."

Then the dwarf stood up and said "I am Gimli son of Gloin and am a dwarf."

Then stood the first of the Humans there and said "I am King Eomer of Rohan and Lord of the mark."

Then stood the second man there and said "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and king of Gondor."

After he had said this Isildur stood up and walked across the room to him, drew out Narsil, knelt before him and said "I believe this to be yours your Majesty."

Aragorn looked at him and the sword and said to him "I was at one time the master of the sword that you now carry, but now it has come to you. Tell me what your name is?"

The mister for magic then stood and said all in good time but let us continue our Introductions first."

Next stood one of the Hobbits who looked to be the oldest of the five of them stood up and said "I am Bilbo Bagend formally of the shire I now live with the elves in Rivendale"

Then the second of the hobbits stood up and said "I am Frodo son of Drogo and master of Bagend in the shire."

Then stood the third and said "I am Samwise Gamgie (sorry if it's spelt wrong) of the shire and am the Gardner at Bagend."

Next stood the fourth hobbit and said "I am Meriadoc Brandibuk of Buckland, but my friends call me Merry."

The fifth and final hobbit stood up and said "I am Pergrin Took, but my friends call me Pippin."

They then got to the first of the Wizards and Gandalf the white stood up and said "I believe I am know to all here so I need not introduce myself."

Then came Dumbledore who stood up and said "I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Whichcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards"

Next stood Siruis Black and said "I am Sirius Black and I am one of the last members of the noble house of Black."

Then stood James and said "I am James Potter and am the heir of Grifindor, I have also fought Lord Voldemort three times."

Lilly then stood and said "I am Lilly Potter husband of James Potter and have also fought Lord Voldemort three times."

Then Harry stood up and said "I am Harry Potter, the only know survivor of the _Arvada Kadava_ killing curse. I have faced Voldemort six times"

Then Hermione stood up and said "I am Hermione Granger and am a muggle born and friend to Harry Potter."

Then Ron stood up and said "I'm Ronald Weasly and am a friend to Harry Potter. MY friends call me Ron by the way."

Then Isildur stood up and said "I am Isildur Aragorn Taylor and up until a few months ago I didn't even know I was a wizard, let alone the heir of Ellendale. I am also an order of Merlin third class."

After the introductions had finished King Aragorn stood up and asked Isildur to come up to him. Isildur stood up and walked over to him and stood in front of him.

Aragorn then told Isildur to kneel before him, Isildur then knelt before Aragorn who pulled out his sword and placed it on Isildur shoulders and said "I know confer on you the homer of being a night of Gondor barrier of my ancestors and my namesakes. Arise Isildur Aragorn Taylor."

He then asked Isildur to once again look apon the blade that was broken.

Isildur drew it out and laid it on his lap.

He then said to Isildur "Will you swear to me now?"

Gandalf then walked over to Isildur and said to him "He is extending to you a great honour to serve with him as one of his own, even though you are an outsider. If you do decide to swear to him put your hand on the hilt of your sword and repent after him."

Isildur then whispered to him and said "If I don't what will become of me?"

Gandalf the whispered to him "Then you shall see Gandalf the White uncloaked again." A look of terror crossed Isildur face, as he remembered back to when he had gotten the letter from Sauron and Voldemort.

He then reached out and put his hand on the hilt of Narsil and spoke all that King Aragorn (or Elessar if you will)

'Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, and to the High King Elessar of the realm, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my king release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Isildur Aragorn Taylor of Toronto, Canada and last heir of Ellendale' (I borrowed this from Tolkien's The Return of the King from page 17 of book five.)

Aragorn then spoke alone

'And this do I hear, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, and I will not forget it nor fail to reward that witch is given fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-braking with vengeance.'

After that Aragorn handed back Narsil to Isildur and said to him "Treasure this always, carry it into battle with you, it is the sword of your ancestors. Use it and welled it to bring you home safe, my heir."

Isildur then returned to his place in the council and Elrond then stood up and said "This council has been assembled once again to answer the threat of Mordor. This time however the threat has increased as one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist in this world has taken over Mordor and has joined with Sauron. A new order has joined the orcs a group of men who dress in black robes and call them selves 'Death eaters'. We have all come here today to discus what we must do."

Ron whispered to Harry "Well isn't obvious someone needs to go there and kill you - know - who."

Harry smiled at that and was about to laugh when he realised where he was. Dumbledore who seemed to know evrything that was going on all the time said to Ron "Mr. Weasly would you care to tell us what you two were whispering about."

Ron's ears went pink as they usually did when he was embarrassed about something. He then looked up at everyone and said "I was just saying that it's obvious that someone has to go there and Kill you-know- Who."

Everyone was silent until Harry stood up and said "I will do it, but I do not know the way."

Gandalf stood up and said "I will go and lead the way."

Dumbledore and James stood up and said together "I will go to help Harry as much as I can." The two of them both looked at each other and smiled.

Lilly then stood up and said the same thing, as did so Siris.

Isildur then stood up and said "I suppose that I should go as well then too."

Frodo then stood up and said "If I can help you know where to find me."

Then King Elessar stood up and walked over to Isildur and said "The Army of Gondor is at your disposable should you need them."

The king of Rohan walked ove4r to him and said "The riders of the Mark are also at your disposable, young heir of Ellendale."

Elrond then stood up and said "Then you shall be known as the fellowship of the Phoenix. You will go and seek out the evil that does not sleep as soon as you deem it to be time, but be warned that the more time you take the stronger the army will be, when you get there."

They then all went there separate ways as the council had ended. The Fellowship returned to Dumbledore's office to discus maters regarding them.

After discussing things for a few hours Isildur looked at his watch and said "It's nearly time for Dinner and we haven't had any lunch, can we take a break for a while?"

Dumbledore pulled out his watch with 12 hands on it and said "Marlins beard I hadn't realised the time. Let us go to the great hall for dinner."

Harry, Ron and Herminie turned to Isildur and asked Isildur what Gandalf said to him before he swore to the king of Gondor. He told them that he threaded to uncloak himself again.

They all looked at him as if he was crazy and Ron asked "You mean he was going to get naked in front of you?"

Isildur looked at him as if he had just asked the stupidest question in the world and said "No of course not. He just meant that he would show me his true form."

They were all wondering what he meant by that and had puzzled looks on their faces. Isildur understood what they were thinking in a way.

He looked to them again and said "Do you remember last Saturday when I got that letter from the black Owl," the trio all nodded, "Well when you saw Gandalf rise to fill the room in front of me and say 'Isildur Aragorn Taylor I am not trying to robe you' that was Gandalf the White uncloaked."

Then Herminie said "No wonder you looked so afraid."


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter 17: The Coming of the Christmas Holidays!  
  
That night after dinner the trio and Isildur retired to the dormitories early as they were tired from there 'many meetings'.

Later that night two of the 7th year boys had the same dream. They both dreamed that they were _flying on the back of a black owl over a dark land that nit her had been to but seamed familiar all the same. They flew over the land in shadow and came to a large tower rising high an above the land. They saw many strange creatures gathering around this fortress. They then flew into the throne room of the dark tower were Voldemort sat on the throne. He took a note that the owl was caring and turned to the only other person in the room which was **Bellatrix Lestrange. **_

_He opened the letter and said to her "ah this is from Lucius Malfoy it seams that there was a meeting at the Ministry of Magic and there were people from Middle earth were there too. He says that he has no details of the actually meting but that Harry Potter was there with his parents and the new boy who killed one of my Deatheaters with his sword. They all will pay for what they have done._

Just then Harry woke up with pain in his scar he got up to write down what he had seen in a letter to Dumbledore that he would send in the morning.

At the same time Isildur woke up in a cold sweat he put on his glasses and went to walk out into the common room to sit by the fire for a little bit to think about his dream. It was wired because he had never had a dream like that before unless you cont the one he had in 'Things that where, Things that are, and Things that yet may be', but he really didn't think of it as a nightmare as it was darning the day.

When he got down to the comon room he saw Harry sitting by the fire writing a letter to someone.

He walked over to him and sat down beside him and said "Can't sleep either eh?"

Harry looked up from his letter and turned to look at who ever was speaking and said "Yeah I just had this dream about Voldemort in this really old and dark tower in a dark land that was all covered in shadow."

Isildur looked at him and said "I think I had the same dream too"

Then Isildur looked to the letter that Harry was writing and asked "who were you writing to?"

Harry looked at him and knew that he could trust him and said "I was writing to Dumbledore to tell him about my dream, but maybe we should write one together as we both had the same dream. By the way do you know where that place was?"

Isildur looked up and said "I think so. It looked like it was the fortress of _Barad-dur_ in the land of _Mordor_."

Harry then asked him "that's that place where the dark lord from the lord of the rings books was right?"

Isildur nodded to him and said "Yes it is."

"I thought it might be as it looked like it something out of those Muggle movies that they made."

Isildur then looked at Harry and was shoked that he had seen them and he asked him about that. Harry told him that he had seen them with the Dursleys on the occasion of Dudley's birthday as Mrs. Fig was 'sick' at the time. Harry also told him that Mrs. Fig was only pretending so that Harry could have some fun for a change.

Isildur smiled and said "You know the Third and final one comes out in December maybe we could see it with my parents over the Holidays. Now let's get back to this letter to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and said that he liked the sound of both Ideas and the two of them begin to write the letter to Dumbledore. Isildur helped with the spellings of _Mordor_ and _Barad-dur_ by summoning his copy of Lord of the Rings.

After writing the letter they looked up at the clock above the mantle piece and saw that it said 2 o'clock in the morning on it. They both felt very sleepier and went back to bed.

The next morning when they woke up they told Ron and Herminie about what had happened and they also showed them the letter they had writen to Dumbledore.

They then went up to the owlery where Harry woke Hedwig to send the letter to Dumbledore.

As they were eating breakfeast they saw Hedwig fly in with the other owls, she of course flew right to Dumbledore who opened the letter and read it. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from a pocket in his robes and quickly scribbled a note to Harry and Isildur and gave it to Hedwig who flew over to Harry and dropped the note on his lap. The note read

'_Harry and Isildur  
Please see me in my office after breakfast._

When they got to Dumbledore's office he asked them to have a seat.

He looked at them for a moment and then said "This is very odd, I have never heard of this before two students having the same dream. This really worries me especially because of the names you and Voldemort used in the dream. I wonder how Lucius found out about the meeting. I am now going to ask you if the two of you had ever dreamt the same thing before this."

They both shock there heads. Dumbledore then said "Please contact me if this happens again as it is very important. You may go now."

The two of them left Dumbledore's office an met up with Ron and Hermione who asked that watt Dumbledore had said, so they told them all that had happened well they were in his office and what he had said. Just as they were leaving the hall way in front of Dumbledore's office Dumbledore came out of the office with a piece of parchment in his hand.

He then called Isildur over to him and gave him the note and said "This is a note for you to get a book from the restricted section that I want you to read."

Isildur looked puzzled and said "The restricted section?"

Dumbledore then said "The book I want you to read is only kept there, because it is writen in a language that very few people can understand. So please go to the library and check it out."

So instead of going back to the common room they made there way to the Hogwarts Library where Isildur presented the note to Madame Pince who took it and examined it closely. She then went to the restricted section and came back a few minutes letter with the book and said "I don't know how he expects you to read it as he's been the only to check it out for a bout 50 years, except for Professor Gandalf and Lady Galadriel."

They then left to go back to the Grifindor Common room. As they were walking back to the dorms Isildur suddenly needed to use a washroom, he walked around a hall three times when suddenly a door appeared and he oppened it. The room seamed to contain old broken toilets and old toilet seats. Isildur looked confused and asked out loud "Why would anyone need such a room here?"

Herminie then realised where they were and said "Isildur this is the room of requirement." Isildur then remembered it from the fourth and fifth books and smacked himself in the head and muttered to himself "how could I be so stupid, now were is the nearest boys bathroom?"

He found one just around the corner and after he used it they headed back up to the common room.

Herminie then asked Isildur if he was going to read the book that Dumbledore had told him to read. He decider to take a look at it. When he oppened it he was shoked it wasn't writen in English it was writen in a script that was fiirmilire to him though.

Harry and Ron looked at it and said "It looks a bit like that Elvish writing on your ring Isildur."

Isildur looked at them and said "This is not the same writing as on my ring but your write it is elvish, and I don't feel like reading it now."

Ron then asked "What do you mean it's not the same it all elvish isn't it?"

Isildur then explained about the three types of elvish and how they differed. _Quenya (High Elvish) and Sindarin (Grey-Elvish) and of course the Black Speech (which is an evil bastardization of elvish is only uttered by the armies of Mordor._

Isildur then turned to Ron and said "how about a game of wizard's chess? I've always wanted to play it since I first read about it."

Ron said "Ok sure but be prepared to lose big time!"

Isildur just looked at Ron and chuckled to himself and then turned to Harry and said "Hey can I borrow your chess pieces?"

Harry and Ron left together and came back with a chess board and there pieces. Ron and Isildur then begin playing. Harry and Herminie watched them as they begin eliminating even numbers of pieces from each other then Isildur began to beat Ron and all he had left was a Queen, his King and a Rook. Ron only had only 3 pawns and his king left; both Harry and Herminie were shoked they had never seen Ron losing this badly. Isildur then got Ron backed into a corner of the board and won the game. Ron was amazed the only people ever to beat him at chess were his brothers Fred and Gorge who admitted that they had cheated to win by doing some highly questionable moves that would not be allowed in tournament play. Ron then held out his hand to Isildur who grabed it and shock it.

They both said to each other "Good match."

Then Ron said "Bloody Hell that was amazing I never thought that I would be beaten like that. Have you ever played wizard chess before?"

Isildur replied "Nope only muggle chess. Want to have another game or are you scared I'll win again?"

They then played another game and Ron almost won when Isildur made a very surprising move that caught them both in a stalemate (essentially a tie as nether player could move there king with out going in to check with the others king).

Ron was amazed and just said "Wow your good."

Then Isildur thought of something even better and asked "Hey do any of you know if McGonagal Giant Chess set is still around in the castle?"

They looked at him as if he was crazy and Herminie said "Probably note as the Philosopher's stone has been destroyed and there's no need for it anymore why did you ask that?"

Isildur then said "Oh just a thought of beating Ron a larger board for fun that's all. Why don't we ask McGonagal she might know if it's still around after all she made it. Its note like something like that would be easy to get rid of eh?"

Ron then asked why he wanted to know that.

He (Isildur) replied that he thought it might be fun to play a game of chess with it.

Harry then spoke up and said "I think it might be a little dangerous as they do hit very hard."

"Good point" Said Ron, "My body hurts just thinking of it again."

Isildur then looked at his watch and realised the time and said that it's time for lunch so they all headed to the great hall when suddenly a voice called out to them.

"Hey Potty, Weasel, Mudblood and you the guy with the strange name."

Harry and Ron turned to each other and said "Malfoy."

Isildur turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind them with Crabbe and Goyle.

"My father asked me to ask you something what was going on at the Ministry when you were there?"

Isildur then looked at Malfoy and said to him "That is none of your business Draco Malfoy son of a Deatheater."

Draco then drew out his wand and said "How dare you referrer to me like that. You should show me some respect."

Isildur laughed and said "Why should I show someone who doesn't even know my name respect? Answer me that Malfoy or are you scared of what I'll do to you?"

Draco stood there shoked and then said "Why do you hang around with Saint Potter and this disgrace of a wizard (he pointed to Ron) and the Mudblood."

The trio was shoked and they looked like they were going to Jump Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle, but Isildur said to them "let me deal with this."

He then turned back to Malfoy and said "I'll tell you why I am friends with them. I hang around with them because I am a Mudblood too. I am also the heir of Ellendale. Tell that to you father and warn him that he and Lord Voldemort will feel the sting of Narsil."

Isildur said as he drew his sword and held it out to Draco's throat as he did towards Grima Wormtongue. Draco then lowered his wand an took a step back and said "So you are the heir of Ellendale I'll tell my father that and I'll tell, him that you turreted me him and the dark lord."

Isildur then put his sword down and said to the trio "Lets go to lunch I'm hungry"

Herminie then spoke up "how can you think of food after what happened."

Ron then said "Easy Herminie he's hungry like I am, comon lets go to Lunch."

As they walked up the ales to the Grifindor table Isildur put his sword away and just sat and spoke to no one as he ate. His mind was on other things. _For one how were they going to get to Mordor and second what were they going to do once they were there? He was also thinking of what Draco had said about telling his father and Lord Voldemort about what had just happened to him. He also thought of what he would do with the army of Gondor and the Rohirrim (the riders of Rohan) at his disposable, and would they really help him. His thoughts then turned to someone whom he had never met. He thought of Eowyn and wondered if she was as beautiful as the books said she was._

When they had finished lunch Isildur was still lost in his thoughts until Harry nudged him and said "Hey comon mate lunch is over."

Isildur looked over at Harry and just said "sorry I was lost in some thoughts of what were going to do over the summer."

Harry asked him what he meant by that and he said they needed to talk.

Harry suggested the common room, but Isildur said no too many people there.

Then Herminie suggested the Room of Requirement.

Isildur thought for a moment and said "No I want somewhere more secret then that."

Harry nodded and knew the perfect place they walked to Mooing myrtles bathroom and when they got too the sink which was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, they found Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix sitting there with a note from Dumbledore

Fawkes is here just in case he is needed.

Dumbledore.

Harry said the password and they all jumped down into the tunnel, which lead under the school.

They then entered the room with the dead basilisk in it and were completly horrified at it.

Suddenly Fawkes flew into the room and flew around them three times and they were in a diffrent room that they couldn't quite place.

It was decorated in Gryifindor colors (Red and Gold) and there was a giant statue of an old man that looked a little bit like Harry and James ridding on the back of a golden Lion.

James then stepped into the room and said "I see you have found the Chamber of the Lion."

Harry looked at his father puzzled and asked "how did we get here?"

James looked at him and said "You were brought here by Fawkes and the ancient magic of Gryifindor. You see Fawkes is no ordinary phoenix he has been in the headmaster's office ever since Hogwarts was founded. He was given the power by Godric Gryifindor to transport him and his heirs and also his faith full servants here when they were in danger or summoned by one of the above. I have summoned you here as I need to talk to you all about the summer. Dumbledore has told me that you were heading to the chamber of secrets to discus this matter and he told me that you would be brought here once you entered."

Harry was shoked about this, as were the others. They had been brought here by the power of Godric Gryifindor and his Phoenix.

Then Isildur spoke up and said "I have a plan, once we get to Middle earth we should start by meeting with the Hobbits and ask Sam and Frodo for directions to Mordor, from there we will go to Rivendale and on to Lothlorien and then to Rohan were we will begin organizing our Army. WE will take the Riders of the Mark and then head to Gondor where we will take as many men as they can spare and head for the black gate. Once there we shall fight the last battle of middle earth and defect the orcs, the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. We will then destroy the ring once and for all."

All of them were shoked by what Isildur had just said then James spoke up and said "I will tell Dumbledore of your plans. Now I need to ask you something about what happened before lunch?"

Isildur looked down to the ground and then turned to run out of the room if he could find an exit. James then said to him "There is only one way out of this room and that is for the person who invited you in to invite you to leave. Now please tell me what went on did you really threaten a Malfoy with your sword?"

Isildur looked up at James who had smile on his face and looked like he was on the verge of laughing, Isildur imminently perked up and said "Yeah and I'm proud of it. I don't give a dam who his father is or who he serves. I don't fear anything but fear it."

James looked at him and said "that is good now I want someone else to talk to you. Professor Dumbledore would you pleases come in."

Just then an arch way opened up in one of the walls it looked like it lead into Dumbledores office. Isildur was about to walk through it when Dumbledore griped him and said "I know what you did to Draco as I have gotten a letter from his father saying that he got one from his son saying that another student threatened him with a sword. Now I no doubt believe that you had a reason to threaten him but there is no excuse for threatening students with wands or swords as the case may be. Because of the severity of this I am going to contact your parents and I am going to suspended you from classes for the duration of the week. You are to come to my office in the morning and you will be tight by me all your classes with assistance wherever possible. You will eat in my office and you will be guided back to the common room by me. Do you understand?"

Isildur nodded and then asked Dumbledore if he could at least tell him his side of the story. Dumbledore then nodded his head and Isildur begin to tell Dumbledore all that had happened that morning before lunch.

Dumbledore then said "Given this new information I will change my punishment slightly instead of teaching you myself I am going to ask Professor Black to acumpinion you to all your classes from now until the end of the term. He will be with you at meals and with you outside classes. I hope the two of you will stay out of trouble."

Then he turned to James and said "I believe it is time for us to leave as it is near dinner time and we should get to the great hall."

James then said "I James Potter as master of the Chamber of the lion though my decedents dating back to Godric Grifindor command you to show us the exit."

Suddenly the wall opened up again and they walked out into Dumbledores office out his door and into the great hall for dinner.

The next week went by with out incident and every time Draco came near Isildur Sirius would steer him away.

Then Sunday came around again and Isildur's punishment was over true it wasn't much of one but he a still learned a valuable lesson. Isildur decided that he would apologise to Draco for what he did and what he had said to him, he didn't care if Draco excepted it or not.

On the way to breakfeast he took his opportunity. First he undid the belt that Narsil was kept on from around his waste and handed it to Herminie and said "Guard this with your life and do not draw it out unless you wish to die. Remember my warning at the Ministry."

Herminie took the sword from him and said "I shall take and guard as I do my own wand, and I shall heed your warning. What are you going to do?"

Isildur then mumbled something that sounded like apologise to Malfoy. He the called out to Draco and said "Can I have a word with you?"

Draco looked up and said "What do you want Mudblood?"

Isildur just simply said to him the same as he did before "I would like a word in private."

Draco then came up to him and said "fine then. Whereas your sword or do you not fear me?"

"I gave it to Hermione," he said "for safe keeping and so I can't threaten you with it. Now do you trust me enough to leave your wand with someone?"

Draco looked him in the eyes and saw that he wasn't going to do anything so he called for Crabbe (who was actually the smarter of his two cronies) and said to him "Hold this for me," pulling out of his wand.

Isildur then went to a door to the left of the doors of the great hall. Draco followed him and entered and said "so what did you want to say to me?"

Isildur looked at him and said "I want to apologise for what I said to you and did to you last Sunday afternoon."

Draco was shoked that some one was apologising to him.

Also during that week Isildur begin reading the book he had gotten from the library which was writen in Quenya (or high elvish) using the Tengwar alphabet.

One night he was reading it when the book fell from his hands and begin flipping through the pages by itself. It stopped on a page that appeared to be blank until words begin to form on it the weterian tongue (that is the common speech) using modern English letters. It said in blue ink

_In the middle of the fourth age of middle earth a new power will come from the Grey Haven and summon the Ring of Power from the crack of doom. The new evil will mingle with the old and shall create an evil not seen in ether world. He shall command the armies of Mordor and his army know as the eaters of Death. Then two heirs shall come to fight the dark lord in his land of Mordor. They shall be the heirs of Godric Gryifindor and Ellendale. They will come wielding he swords of there ancestors and will end the reign of the dark lord thus freeing the peoples of middle earth forever._

Isildur ran down to the comon room to show this to Ron, Herminie and Harry. He left so quickly that he forgot he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers with little smiling maple leaves frozen in blocks of ice on them. He went over to the trio who looked at him and he said "What I just got up ok and I need you to read this."

He passed the book to them and Herminie said "Um none of us can read this it's writen in that elvish stuff isn't it. He then opened the book to the last page and showed it to her. She looked at it and was shoked that it was writen in English and read it, she then passed it to Ron who read it and passed it to Harry who also read it.

Then they all begin to say at once that he should go tell Dumbledore about this right now. Isildur then said "What go out in the hallways in nothing but my underwear, what are you Cray, or do you think I'm crazy or something eh?"

He then went back up to the dormitories grabbed some clothes his contacts and went to go take a shower. He then picked up the book and took it to show Dumbledore.

Of course when he got to Dumbledores office he had no idea what the password was because Dumbledore semed to change it every now and then just so that the few students who did know what it was couldn't get in all the time. He was about to start trying names of candy when professor McGonagal came up behind him and said "What are you doing here young man?"

"I need to see Dumbledore about something but I don't know the password to get into his office."

Professor McGonagal the said to him "alright Isildur I'll tell you it. The password is _Fainting Fancies_."

Isildur chuckled at this as he thought it was funny considering that it was one of the Wesley Twins' creations.

McGonagal smiled at him and said "He seams to have taken an interest in there business as they also stock some of his favourite muggle sweets."

Isildur said the password and stepped onto the moving stairs and they took him up to the headmaster's office. He was about to knock when Dumbledore's voice was heard saying come in.

Isildur walked into the office and Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down and said "and what brings the heir of Ellendale to my office today,"

Isildur looked up at him and said "You've never called me that before. Why do you call me that now?"

Dumbledore looked at him and said "I'm sorry I was just thinking of what is to come in the summer. Now what do you want to see me about Isildur?"

Isildur showed him the book and opened it to the back page. Dumbledore looked at it then looked up and said "I see you have unlocked the Prophecy."

Isildur then looked at him puzzled and said "Then I am destined to kill Lord Voldemort with Harry right?"

Dumbledore looked at him and said "Yes it is so. Now I would like to ask you has anyone else seen this."

He said pointing to the page of the book open to the prophecy. Isildur told him that he had shown it to Harry, Ron and Herminie. Dumbledore was pleased by that and then asked him if there was anything else he wanted to know.

Isildur then said "Yes since I am the heir of Ellendale, do I have the same power to heal as King Elessar has?"

Dumbledore then said "That is something that I cannot answer but there is someone here who can."

With that he walked over to the fireplace in his office and threw some powder into it and said "Gandalf the White" Gandalf's face was then seen in the fire and asked Dumbledore what he wanted.

Dumbledore then said "Isildur has a question that only you can answer, can you come to my office please?"

Gandalf's face diapered from the fire and then, two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore got up and opened the door and in walk Gandalf the white.

Gandalf then walked over to Isildur and said "What questions can I answer for you?"

Isildur than asked Gandalf the same question that he had asked Dumbledore.

Gandalf hen looked at him and said "It is possible that you have the powers of the true king of Gondor as you are a descendent of his. Why do you ask this?"

Isildur then looked over to Dumbledore and said "I want to try and help Neville."

Dumbledore looked at him and said "I see, but you must know that evrything know to the wizrding world has been tried to cure his parents."

Isildur then said "If I truly am an heir to the true king of Gondor then I should be able to use the power of _athelas_ to try and heal them."

Dumbledore then looked at Gandalf and said "What is he talking about I have never heard of such a thing before."

Gandalf then said that it was plant that can be found in middle earth but it can also be found in rare places in this world. He then said that it is also know as _kings foil_.

Isildur then said "Do you think that Professor Snape may have some?"

Dumbledore then said "I don't believe that that is something that he keeps in his stores but Gandalf may be able to get a hold of some for you. Now if you are going to do what I think you are going to do with it should I summon Mr. Longbottom here or are you going to speak to him alone about this matter. I would also like to make it perfectly clear that it should be his choice and not yours, after all they are his parents."

Isildur then said "I will talk to him in private and I will let him chose."

Dumbledore then said "You may go and inform me of what his decision is as plans may have to be changed or altered."

With that Isildur left Dumbledore's office and headed back to the Grifindor common room to talk to Neville. When he got to the Gryifindor common room he walked over to Neville and said "Hey Neville can I have a word with you in private?"

Neville looked up shocked that Isildur wanted to talk to him and he wondered what it was about. They headed up into the 7th year boys dormitory. When they got to there Isildur asked Neville if he had ever read the Lord of the Rings books, specifically the Return of the King. Neville said he hadn't and asked why he (Isildur) wanted to know. Isildur then explained to him that he is a decedent of King Elessar the true king of Gondor and being a descendent of his may poses the power to heal those where there is no hope left. Neville then realised what Isildur was telling him and why he wanted to talk to him.

He then said to Isildur "Can you heal my parents then?"

Isildur then looked at him and said "I'm not too sure but I would like to try with your permission of course."

Neville then said "I want you to try. But one question how can you do it when the best healers at ST. Mungos can't do it?"

Isildur then said "With an ancient plant found in Middle earth and really in our world called '_athelas_'."

Neville looked at him and said "I've never heard of a plant called that before does it go by another name?"

"It also goes by the name '_Kings Foil_', perhaps you have heard of it by that name."

Neville then went to his trunk and pulled out a very large Herbology bock he had in his trunk. It was a book that his Gran had given him for get such high owls in Herbology. He flipped through it and came to the section for plants begging with K and then said "Look there it is. It says

'_Kings foil (or athelas as it is sometimes called) a fairly uncommon weed sometimes used in teas. Rarely found in this world. Most often found in the world beyond ours known as Middle Earth. Seams to have no magic properties what so ever, but legend says that in the hands of the King of Gondor or his ancestors it can heal those whom no one else can help._'

So what you said is true then."

Isildur looked at Navel and down at the book and was shocked that such a thing was in there. After all this was a plant from Middle Earth, so why should it be listed in a book here. Neville then said "One problem with using this plant it isn't fond to readily in our world, how are you going to get a hold of it?"

Isildur looked to Neville and said "I have already talked to Professor Gandalf about this and he sad that he would try and get me some from Middle Earth."

"So when will you try to cure my parents then," Neville asked. Isildur replied "I will try as soon as I get some _Kings foil_."


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter 18 Christmas Break

Time flew as it always does at Hogwarts and before they knew it was two days before Christmas break. While they were at breakfeast Harry got a letter from James that said

_Dear Harry _

_I will meet you and your friends Ron, Hermione, Isildur and Ginny at Platform 9 3/4. Mr Weasly will also be there he will be joining us on our journey to Godric's Hollow. _

_Love always your Dad. _

Harry of course shared the news with his friends. Isildur begin to get very excited about this as he had never seen platform 9 3/4, he had read about it and seen it in the movies but that wasn't really even the real platform.  
  
The next day went by quickly as it was the last day before beak and all the teachers weren't even trying to teach anything, other then Snape of course who continued to teach as if it was any other day.

The next day everyone who was leavening got into the carriages to go down to Hogsmeade station.

One the way down Harry asked Isildur if he could see the Tisdales pulling the carriages.

Isildur shock his head and said "No, I've never seen anyone die."

Once they got onto the train thy got a compartment together and had a few games of exploding snap after they taught Isildur how to play.

When they arrived at Kings Cross they got of the train at platform 9 3/4 and walked through the barrier into Muggle London. Isildur turned around to see where they had come out he saw a sign that said Platforms 9 and 10 and he looked over there, but there was nothing but the most modern part of Kings Cross. IT had electric trains running through it and there was no sign of the Hogwarts express. Heck it didn't even look like the platform from the movies. (Authors note: This summer I went to England and on one of the days we were in London we went to platform 9 and 10 and all that's there is the tracks and platform for the Thames Link (Commuter rail) There is also no platform in between the two tracks there.)

Isildur looked around again and saw an arch way with Platform 9 3/4 above it, he knew that they hadn't come through that arch as it looked like it was put up for tourist.(There is actually a sign like that there. I have a picture of my Mum with her hand against the wall it's on).

James and Mr. Weasly then walked up to the three boys and Hermione and said "are you all set to go to Godric's Hollow?"

They all nodded, and then asked "How are we going to get there?"

Then James said as he and the boys put the trunks on to Trolleys (Carts), "We will be traveling by train from St. Pancreas which is just across the street. Now do we have evrything? Isildur where's your sword?"

Isildur then said that he had put it in his trunk as he thought it looked a little suspicious to be carrying it around muggle London. They then walked across the street to St. Pancreas where they boarded a Midland Mainline train for Nottingham. James told them that Godric's Hollow was located just outside a small town where magical people and muggles live together. He told them that the name of the town was 'Ravenshead' but the people of Nottinghamshire sometimes call it 'Raaven Shead' when they want to sound posh. (Note evrything except for the wizard stuff is true, when we were in Nottingham my uncle told us this (My Mum, myself and two of my brothers.))  
  
When they arrived in Nottingham about two hours later they were met by Isildur's father who had come to meet them at the train station. They all piled into what looked like an ordinary mini van from the outside but James had obviously used magic to make it bigger on the inside. Also the trunk had been enlarged so that 4 Hogwarts trunks could fit into it.

Then they headed out of town towards Ravenshead and soon after entering the town they turned into a long drive way with a gate in front of it.

The gate was much like the one at Hogwarts except instead of two winged boars on either side there were two large Lions. It was obvious from the gate that this house and land had once belonged to none other then Godric Grifindor.

They continued to drive up the winding driveway, until they came to a large house at the end of it. The house had lion shaped gargoyles for downspouts and looked like a large old stately home that had been well loved by its owners as well as taken care of.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the front door. James seized the mighty door knocker in his hand and knocked on the door. A small creature answered the door that Hermione recognised immediately as a house elf. She glared at James who said "I will talk to you about them later."

They then entered the main foyer of the house. On earthier side of the room there was a spiral staircase going up to what seamed like four flours. To the left of them was the formal Living Room and the Library/Study and to there right was the dinning room and the kitchen. The foyer continued the length of the house and led out into the back yard. James told them that the back yard had a guest house, an indoor outdoor swimming pool and a Quidditch pitch.

He then led them upstairs to the third flour and said "The boys' rooms are to the right and Hermione you and Ginny are to the left. If you need anything just ask the house elves. They are paid 15 Galleons a mouth and have a day off every second Thursday, in case your wondering. They are also the decencies of the house elves originally brought here by Godric Grifindor, who also paid them."

Hermione looked at James with a look of shock on her face and was about to ask more about this when James looked at her and said "Godric was a lot like Dumbledore, he carried for other creatures and had feelings for them. Now dinner will be in five minutes in the dinning room, so go and freshen up."

They each walked down the section of flour that James had directed them and came two doors with there names on them. Harry, Ron and Isildur were sharing a room together and Ginny and Hermione were sharing another. Each room was decorated in Grifindor coulors and had diffrent things for each person's personality. Hermione and Ginny's room had tons of books for Hermione to read. Well the boys' room had racks for there brooms and a display stand for Narsil. The bathrooms were huge and had bathtubs as big as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts.

After they had freshened up they headed downstairs for dinner. When they got into the dinning room they saw that there was a huge meal out on the table. Also Isildur's parents were there. Isildur introduced Harry, Ron and Hermione to his parents well they waited for Lilly to bring out the main course which was a roast beef prepared in the muggle way. James told them that she insisted on doing all the cooking herself and wouldn't let the house elves in the kitchen.

Well they were eating dinner James and Lilly asked Harry if there was anything special he wanted to do.

He said that he would like to drop it to visit the Dursleys with his parents, just to see there reaction. James laughed at this, however Lilly didn't really see what was so funny about but said she would like to see her sister again.

The next morning James woke the boys early and told them to get ready for a little visit with the Dursleys. Lilly did the same with the girls. They left the house at 9:00 and made the trip to Number four privet drive with amazing speed, as the car was magic it seemed to slip into impossible gaps in the traffic on the Motor ways.

Once they pulled up to number Four Privet Drive they got out of the car. Harry went up to the door with Ron, Hermione and Isildur and knocked on it. James and Lilly stood out of sight under black cloaks. Mr. Dursleys got up from his chair to answer the door, and was shoked when he got there to see Harry and that Red haired boy whose father had blown up the living room about three years ago. He noticed two other people with him that he didn't know and nor did he want to.

He then said "Boy what are you doing here; I thought you stayed at school over the Holidays?"

Harry looked at him and said "I usually do but you see this year is diffrent. I'm staying with some people that you might know. You might say that there family."

Uncle Vernon looked at him and said: Don't talk such rubbish to me, you know darn well that were the only family you have."

Then a voice that Vernon and Petunia hadn't heard in 16 years spoke up and said "Petunia you should have treated my son better, After all I would have treated Dudley better if I was in your position."

Petunia looked around for the voice, but all she saw was a figure all in black with a hood covering their face. The first figure was joined by a second who said "Lilly please is that the way you great your sister."

Lilly the said "Well James she did treat Harry very badly all those years that the world thought we were dead."

Petunia then fainted it to Vernon's arms.

When she woke up two minutes later Lilly and James were in the living room much to the protests of Uncle Vernon. Dudley then walked in to the room and saw a man who looked a lot like Harry except for his eye color, and a woman who looked a bit like his mother. He shrieked and was about to leave the room when James spoke up and Said "So you're my Nephew Dudley?"

Dudley looked at James and wondered who this man is. He turned to his father who was equally afraid. He then grabed his backside and slowly walked in to the room being careful not to turn his back on James. James then said "aren't you going to behave properly Dursleys and introduce your son to his Uncle?"

Vernon looked like he was about to kill James when Dudley stepped forward and did something that really made his father mad. He stepped forward and said "Your Harry's father then, but how can you be here my Mum and Dad always told me that you were killed in a car crash?"

James looked at him and then to Vernon and Petunia and said "How could you tell both Harry and Dudley such lies about us."

Vernon was about to speak when James said "I suppose I should tell you the whole story but first I think everyone in this room should know each other. We can of course do this the Muggle way or I can force everyone with magic. It's your choice Vernon."

Vernon Dursleys thought about this for a bout 2 seconds and said "Let's just do it with out magic."

He then turned to Dudley and said "Dudley this is your Uncle James and your Aunt Lilly."

Dudley shoked hands with them but was very nervous around them as they were a which and a wizard and he didn't want to get another pig tale. James noticed this and asked Harry why Dudley was so nervous. Harry then told his dad about what Hagrid had done to Dudley before his first year at Hogwarts. James then burst out laughing and Vernon asked him what was so funny. James just said Harry just reminded me about something I did at school when I was his age that's all."

Then Harry introduced his friends to the Dursleys. When Dudley shoked hand with Isildur he noticed the sword he wore around his waste and asked him what it was.

Isildur replied by saying that it was both his wand and an accent sword from a time forgotten. Dudley then relished that he had seen that sword before in a movie called the Lord of the Rings; he had also heard Isildur's first and middle name in them. He was curious about this as the sword that he had looked like Narsil from the movies.

He then asked Isildur "Where'd you get that sword from it looks exactly like the one in the Movie The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. You know the one that was Isildur's"

Isildur looked at Dudley for a moment and then said "Very observant Dudley. It is no ordinary replica of the sword from the movie nor was it used in the movie for it is 'The Sword that was Broken, which was made whole again', this is the one and only Narsil."

Dudley then asked if he could hold it. Isildur replied "No for two reasons. One this is my wand and two it is writen that none may pull this sword out of its sheath except the heirs of Ellendale, les they have ad death wish."

Vernon then looked at Isildur and said to him "Are you threatening to kill my son?"

Dudley then spoke up and said "Dad he's not. He's only telling me what is writen about his sword, and I don't think he's lying about it."

Vernon then turned to James and said "Now will you please explain why you and your wife aren't dead?" James and Lilly then told the Long story that Harry was told on Halloween night in Dumbledores office. Vernon was still furious about this and he wished to speak with Mr and Mrs Potter alone. So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isildur all went upstairs, when they got up there Dudley offered them his room to talk in on one condition, he wanted to join the conversation and find out some stuff about wizards and witches.

So they all sat in Dudley's room talking about Hogwarts and Quidditch and things that were going on in the wizrding world. Dudley was amazed by all this.

He then asked Isildur "Since you have Narsil does that mean that you are a descendent of the King of Gondor?"

Isildur nodded to him and said "I am indeed a decendent of King Elisa."

Dudley the asked him "Isn't he dead?"

Isildur looked at him and said "No as a mater of fact he is very much alive and is still the King of Gondor, I believe he's about a 100 by now."

Just then Fawkes flew into the room with a letter and a small package for Isildur, he (Fawkes) wanted for no reply and simply left. Dudley was amazed at the bird that had flown in the window and asked what it was. Harry then told him all about Fawkes and Phoenixes in general. During this time Isildur opened the letter he had received. It was from Gandalf and it said

_Dear Isildur  
Here is the Kings Foil you require to help the Long bottoms recover. King Elessar sent it with his best regards to his 20x Great Grand son and said that you as an heir of Ellendale should have no problem using it.  
Yours Faithfully  
Gandalf the White_

He also signed the note with his elvish Rune (The one he used in the letter to Frodo in The Fellowship of the Ring).

Isildur opened the box and saw a plant that looked very much like a weed inside of it. The others looked at it and said the same thing and wondered why such a thing could have such power in the hand of so few.

They all started discussing thing again except for Isildur who was once again alone in his thoughts. He had pulled out his sword and begin to sharpen it. Evenly they noticed him doing this. Dudley looked at him as if he might kill him. Then Isildur looked up from what he was doing and apologised if any one was sacred about him sharpening his sword. He examined he was just taking a few nicks out of the blade. He then put it back in to the sheath.

Lilly and Petunia then came into the room and said that it was time that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isildur were going.

Dudley then asked if he could visit the Potter's house sometime.

Petunia smiled and said "Will see I need to convince your father first. Maybe after Christmas."

After that conversation Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isildur left with James and Lilly wondering if they would see the Dursleys again.

On the way back Isildur was again silent.

The others asked him why and he said "Just think of something I need to do."

Then he said to James and said "Can we visit ST. Mungos?"

James then asked "Why do you want to go there are sick or injured?"

Isildur said "No but I have a task to perform there. I wish to try and help a boy who was born the same day as Harry, lost his parents to servants of Voldemort."

James nodded and said "Ah the Longbottom, well I think you may want Neville there when you visit. We can talk to him tonight as he and his Grandmother live next door to us."

Harry was amazed to hearer that all the years he had know Neville he had been living next door to his (Harry's) parent's house. Harry then asked James if any other Wizard families lived nearby.

James replied "yah there's one other. Big supporters of you know who. They moved there house here just after we "Died".

Everyone in the car was shoked by this. Isildur then asked "have you talked with them."

James then said "Yeah they came over when they saw the gate open for the first time in 16 years. They said they wanted to know if someone had finally bought the place. They got a nasty shock though when they found out who we really were."

Harry then laughed and said "maybe if Isildur cures Neville's parents we should all go and visit Malfoy Manor together and say its special business."

James smiled at his son's idea and said "Maybe we should round up the old gang and raid there house?"

At that point Lilly turned to him and scowled saying "James Harold Potter how dare you speak of doing such a thing. The order of the Phoenix is not a group of people who get together and play jokes on people like you Muruders did at school."

James went silent after that and said nothing until they pulled up the drive way of Godric's Hollow.

When James got out of the car three people were waiting for them at the gate, a man, a woman and a boy about Harry's age. They were the **Malfoy** and they said they would like to speak to the Potters. They also wondered if Draco could speak to the younger generation. James and Lilly considered it for a moment and reluctantly allowed them in.

Once they got in the house Lilly and James went to the living room where Mr and Mrs Weasly were sitting having tea with the Taylor's and the Grangers who had just arrived. Lilly entered the room first and said that the neibours have come by for a visit. Judging by the way she had said it they realised that she didn't mean the Longbottom, nor any other family other then the Malfoys.

James led the Malfoys in to the living room and introduced everyone.

Mr Malfoy and said "ah so your the parents of the boy that threatened my Draco? Well I advise you to keep control of your son for he will not always have that muggle loving fool to protect him."

Mr. Taylor was shoked by this outburst how dare this man tell him how to raise his son, true he had done wrong to this mans son but he did apologise to him and he was given a punishment for it.

The Taylor's and the Grangers decided to leave as they felt they were not wanted by the Malfoys so they retired to the guest house they were staying in, which on the first floor housed the equipment for the pool as wheel as the equipment and changing rooms for both the Quidditch pitch and the pool.

Meanwhile Ron, Hermione, Harry and Isildur lead Draco up to the boy's room. Draco looked around it in disgust as it was decorated in Grifindors colors. They all sat down on various chairs and beds around the room. Isildur again sat in silence with Narsil out sharpening it, this time he did it to make Draco feel nervous and they others relished it too. There was an eerie silence in the room until Isildur spoke up and said "So why does one of biggest Voldemort supported show up in the driveway of one of his greatest enemas?"

He said this entire well still sharpening his blade.

Draco looked over at him very nervously and said "I don't know why my father wanted to come but he brought along me and my mother so it would look like more of a social call."

Isildur then stood up and begin waving Narsil around in what looked like a well choreographed fight with no one. He then said as he laid it down on the rack in front of his bed (which was designed like the table that holds the broken pieces in the movie) "You expect us to believe that story? Tell me why you are here or you shall feel the sting of Narsil."

Draco said "I am hear to try and get information for my father to give to the Dark Lord."

Isildur then said "Draco do you remember the little conversation we had a few weeks back." Draco then marched up to Isildur and said "which one the one where you pointed a sword at my thought or the private one."

Isildur said "the private one. I now ask you to chose where your loyalties lie, with Voldemort your Dark lord or with Dumbledore the greatest sorcery of all times? Tell me Draco whose side are you on?"

Draco then replied "I don't know on one hand I don't want to betray my father, and on the other I am starting to believe that Dumbledore is right in all this. But as I said I still don't know what I am going to do."

Everyone in the room was shocked by what he had said, after all this was Draco Malfoy son of notorious Deatheater Lucius Malfoy. Then Isildur asked Draco "So when you told your father that the heir of Ellendale?"

Draco looked at him and said "well he first wondered what that meant and then he wrote to the Dark Lord about it."

I see" said Isildur "then he knows who I am now."

Draco then looked at the box that was sitting on the table next to Narsil and asked "What is in that box."

Isildur answered "a rare plant that only grows in Middle earth. It is used for flavouring various things."

The others looked at Isildur and were biting there tongues as they knew exactly what it was and what it was going to be used for.

Draco's father then came in and said "Draco it's time we left." Isildur walked up to Lucius Malfoy and said "It has been a real plesure having him here with us we have learned a lot from him."

Lucius looked at him and asked "What do you mean by that, young man?"

Isildur smiled and said "That is between Draco, my friends and the heir of Ellendale."

"So you are the heir of Ellendale. Tell me why did Dumbledore summon you?"

Isildur looked at him well he picked up Narsil and said "That business is again my own and I will not tell the likes of you, for few know why."

Lucius then drew out his wand and pointed it at Isildur and muttered "Crucio"

Isildur apon seeing Lucius draw out his wand simply held Narsil in the way of the curse. Blue light glowed from Narsil and the curse was just simply absorbed in to Narsil. The Isildur pointed it at the astonished man and said "I now send it back to you at 10 times the power."

Lucius calipeesed on the floor and screamed in pain. James, Lilly and the Weasly's came running. James asked what happened.

Draco begin to speak but James just said "You be quiet I want Harry's side." Harry then told them how Mr. Malfoy had tried to use the Cretaceous curse on Isildur who blocked it with his sword and then sent it back at Malfoy at 10 times the power of the original. Just then an owl flew in to the room with a letter addressed to Isildur. Isildur looked at the letter it had an official seal on it from the ministry of Magic. He opened the letter which said "

_Dear Mr Taylor  
We have received intelligence that you performed the cratatius curse at forty-five minutes past five this evening. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry represenitives will be calling at your place of temporary residence shortly to destroy your wand.  
Also since you have killed a wizard before, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a Ministry Trial on the Date of December 21st at the Ministry of Magic at 9 am.  
Hoping you are well  
Yours Sincerely,  
Mafalada Hopkins  
Improper Use of Magic  
Ministry of Magic"  
_  
  
Just as Isildur finished reading the letter a loud CRAK filled the room an owl just appeared out of nowhere with a note from Dumbledore saying

_I am on my way. Do not hand over your wand as you know what will happen if you do. Also one of the Auror coming is Tonks she has been briefed by me. _

_Dumbledore_

Just then there was another two cracks when two Auroras appeared. One went over to Mr. Malfoy to help James in reviving him and the other went up to Isildur who was extremly frightened and said "Hi I'm Tonks and you must be Isildur."

Isildur still looked scared; she then walked over to him and motioned for him to sit down on the couch. When he sat down she asked Isildur if he would put the sword down. Isildur looked at her and said "I will not put it down as it is both my wand and the Sword Narsil and none may wield it save for the heirs of Ellendale."

Tonks lolled at him and said "Don't worry we will not be destroying it as we have been advised by Dumbledore about it."

Isildur looked relived. Just then Dumbledore appeared in the room. Tonks then said to Isildur "So tell me how you came into position of Anduril?"

Isildur then looked at her and said "You must have read the Lord of the Rings books as that is a fierily obscure reference."

Tonks smiled at him and said "Yes I have and that name is used a few times in it."

"Far too few for many to have noticed it though," Isildur said, "So you wish to know how 'The Flame of the west', for that is what Anduril translates to, came into my position? It is a short story that can be told very long"

Tonks said "Please tell it as I would liked to know more of the wizard that has just sent a curse back at someone at ten times it's original strength."

Isildur then told Tonks all about how his parents bought it for him as a 16th birthday present and how he had always kept it displayed in his room. How he had learned to fight with it just for fun by taking sword fighting classes and then he told her about getting a letter and a visit from Dumbledore and him telling him (Isildur) to bring along Narsil or Anduril along with him. Isildur then explained that he had always thought it to be just a replica of Narsil and then he found out that it was in fact the reforged sword Narsil which Strider/Aragorn had named Anduril. He then reached into his robes and pulled out the letter from Lord Elrond and showed it to her.

Isildur then turned to Dumbledore and noticed that Gandalf had also joined them. He asked them both "How is it that Anduril ended up being bought by my parents from an ordinarily Muggle knife shop?"

Gandalf then said "Well that is something that even I am not to shore of but I believe it was the work of Elrond who foresaw this coming in middle earth."

There was another loud crack and Cornelius Fudge was now standing in the room. He walked over to Isildur and said "Isildur I am willing to forgo sending you to Trial and destroying your wand if you and everyone in this room who witnessed the events of this afternoon will take Ventrusium."

Isildur looked at him and turned to Dumbledore who nodded, then he turned to Fudge again and said "I am willing, but I can not answer for any one else in this room."

The others all agreed even Draco and Mr. Malfoy who really had no choice in the mater as he was being forced to drink the potion at the very moment that Isildur had said yes. Fudge then went over to him and questioned him on the events that took place that day.

After he was done with Mr. Malfoy he administered the potion to Isildur and then questioned him. After Isildur he questioned Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. Once he had questioned everyone he then turned to the two Auroras in the room and asked them if they were satisfied that Isildur acted in self defence. They all agreed to this, Fudge then turned to Isildur and said "I believe you acted in self defence and I do not want to ever see what the wizard you throw the killing curse back at ten times the power. As for you Lucius Malfoy," he said turning to Mr. Malfoy "you will be sent to Azkaban for attempting to use the Cratatius curse on a child."

Draco was then escorted out of the room by Fudge and Tonks with her partner and the arrested Lucius Malfoy.

Once they had left the room and the house Gandalf hen said "Now I believe you wish to know how 'the flame of the west' came into your position. It is a story of two fools of old men who should have explained more to you at the begging of the year. It is a long a story of how wizards came to be in this world and how Middle Earth has once again come to the attention of wizards.


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter 19 The Tale of Two Old Fools

Gandalf then began by asking Isildur if he knew what happened after Frodo destroyed the ring.

Isildur looked at him and said "You mean after Gollum fell in with the ring?"

Gandalf looked at him and said "Ah so I see the true account was used in the book after all."

He then said "You obviously know that after that everyone went there separate ways and returned to there lives as much as they could. Some where in new lives that they had to get used to others were just retuning to the ones they had left behind. A year then passed, in the shire it was called the year of plenty for the crops were plentiful. Now according to Bilbo's book that JRR Tolkin published by some partnership that formed between the two, though I no not how or when as these things all happened many thousands of years ago by your time, the year after 'the year of plenty' Bilbo, Frodo and myself left with Galadreiel and Elrond for the grey heavens."

Isildur nodded and asked Gandalf to continue.

Gandalf continued his story by saying "Some how none of that has happened and somehow Lord Voldemort traveled back in time. He showed up in middle earth in the second year of the forth age. He made his way to the ruin of Mordor with what remained of the armies of Mordor. He then went to the crack of doom and summoned forth the ring. I believe he was able to do this because it was not destroyed willingly. I then received an urgent message from King Elisar saying that the fires of Mount Doom had reignited and the black tower of Barad-dur had risen again overnight. Also at this time Elrond saw a vision of you and Harry fighting the armies of orcs and death eaters at the black gates."

Isildur then looked at Gandalf and smiled and said "I wonder if it is the same thing that I saw in the mirror of Galadreiel."

Gandalf then looked at him and said "when did you see that?"

Isildur replied "One night when I couldn't sleep I was going to go down to the kitchen to see if I could get a drink or something like that, when Lady Galadriel stopped me and told me to follow her. So I did and she lead me to he office where she poured water into a basin and told me to look into it."

Dumbledore then looked at him and said "so you saw yourself and Harry fighting with orcs and Deatheaters at the black gate. I wonder if that will happen."

Isildur looked at Dumbledore as if to question him about his last stament, but then Gandalf continued his story. "Elrond then contacted me and told me of what he saw. He also said he saw you (Isildur) baring Narsil and using it to cast spells. He then went to King Elisar of Gondor and told him of this. Elisar then said to him '_as you have seen this young man fighting with the great sword of my ancestors then I will give it to you to present to him in whatever fashion you see fit._' So lord Elrond took the sword traveled into this time period went to Olivander's wand shop 'borrowed' one of his phoenix feather wands and then went to a knife shop in Toronto that he knew your parents would come to looking for a replica of Narsil for you. He posed as a clerk and made sure that they bought you the 'Extra special one'. So that is how 'the flame of the west' end up in your hands.

Dumbledore then spoke up and said "Now is the time for a little bit wizard history."

Harry and Ron groaned hoping that this was not going to be like one of Professor Bins' class.

Dumbledore guessed what they were thinking and said "I will be brief and will not carry on as a certain professor does." He then gave them a little wink. He then began his story. "The history of wizards begin a few years after the elves left middle earth for the grey havens, which we now call the earth, the elves begin intermarrying with the peoples of the world and from these unions came men and women with extraordinary powers. They became some of the first winches and wizards in this world. A few years later two young ladies found there way to the grey havens and they married two wizards. Now these were no ordinary ladies for they were the Daughter's of Elisar (the king of Gondor) from the oldest came a very powerful line of wizards and winches, but at some point during the late 17th century this line of power ended and many squibs were born from it. So many squibs were born of this line that they begin to think of themselves a muggles. The second of the two ladies also produced a powerful line witch can be trashed to the greatest of all wizards Merlin as well as both Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryifindor. Now as you know there were two other founders of Hogwarts Rowena Ravencalw and Helga Hufflepuff they came from the first line of wizards, the union of elves and man.

Harry as you father told you the Potters come from the line of Godric Gryifindor who only had one heir a daughter, she grew up to be just as powerful as her father and married another great wizard that she met a Hogwarts when she was there, the man she married was James Harold Potter, and thus the long line of the Potter family begin.

Now Isildur your story is diffrent as you are the first wizard to be born in your line that comes directly from one born of the Numariens and Dunedain, long life and immense power run in your blood lines as it does in Harry's but you have a much more direct line to the King of Gondor. Now as I said you are the first wizard to born on to you line since the 17th century."

They were all shocked by this information and then Ron asked so where do the other wizrding families fit in with all these lines of wizards?"

Dumbledore then said "Well the Weasly's come from the union of the youngest daughter of Ellendale as do the Malfoys, the Longbottom and the Blacks. The lupines, the Pettigrew's and many others come from the first wizards of his world. The Grangers also have a link to that line too."

Isildur then said "When we were at the ministry of magic I asked you if there was a prophecy about me in the department of mysteries you told me to ask you about it another time?"

Dumbledore smiled at him and said "There is a prophecy that concerns you in there, it is also passed down from Hogwarts headmaster to headmaster since the day that the great seer of Hogwarts Rowena Ravencalw said it to Godric Gryifindor. The prophecy says

"_There shall com a time when the evil of this world shall combine with the evil of the world of the past. An heir will be summoned from a line of squibs to help the heir of the greatest of the Hogwarts four. They shall battle with the heir of the serpent of Hogwarts._"

From that day on a fund was established by Godric Gryifindor to pay for this heirs schooling as he would becoming from a long line of squibs it was thought that he might not have access to any wizard money."

Isildur then said to Dumbledore "So if I'm the first wizard in my line since the 1700 why did I only get my letter when I was 17,and also why didn't I get one from a school in Canada?"

Dumbledore looked at him and said "The answer to your first question is that both the British and Canadian Ministries of Magic did not feel that you were magical enough to attend a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As for a school in Canada well that is another matter. One did exist at one time but as many of the Wizrding families from Canada came from the U.K. they were all educated at Hogwarts and therefore wished to send there students there. So because of this the one school for young magic folk such as yourself closed in the early 1900's."

Dumbledore then stood up and said "Today has been a long day for all of us and it is time for Gandalf and myself to return to Hogwarts, I wish you all a good night and Isildur I wish you success with the Longbottom."  
  
After Dumbledore and Gandalf had left everyone begin to fell Hungry and went down for dinner where the whole tale ended up getting told again over another one of Mrs. Potter's delicious dinners. After dinner everyone returned to there bedrooms and didn't wake until 10:00 the next morning.


	20. Chapter XX

Chapter 20 A Family Reunited

After everyone had showered, dressed and had breakfeast James, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isildur headed over to the Longbottom house to speak with Neville and his grandmother.

Once they got there they were greeted by Neville's grandmother who ushered them into the sitting room.

Isildur then said to Neville and his Grandmother that he had a plant in his position that could possibly cure Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

Neville's Grandmother looked at him as if he was crazy or something and said "How can you be sure that this will work? After all they have been the way they are for 16 years and the healer at St. Morongo's haven't been able to do anything for them. What exactly makes you a young man of only 17 believe he can cure what professionals can't?"

Then Isildur explained to her all that he knew about the plant _kings foil_ and how in the right hands it could heal many diffrent types of wounds and injuries both magical and mortal.

Neville then told her that he had read about it in one of his herbology books and it said that only a descendent from the ancient kingdom of Gondor from Middle Earth could use _kings foil_ or _Athelas_ as it is sometimes called to heal those who have been wounded.

Isildur then spoke up and said "I am a descendent of the king of Gondor and I can prove it the Sword that I carry with me and use as my wand is none other then the legendary sword that was broken and was remade. I speak of the sword know as both Narsil and Anduril."

Neville's Grandmother looked at him and said "I reluctantly give my consent but I believe that Neville should have a say in this as well."

She turned to Neville and said "The choice is yours, there your parents and your of age now."

Neville then looked his grandmother in the eye and said "I want him to try", she then looked at him and said "very well then I guess we should get over to St. Marengo's to see what he can do."

James then said "we can take my car as it's the biggest or we can go by train or floo powder."

They decided to go by floo powder as it would be the easiest why to get there and also the quickest.

Once they got up there they went up to the special word where the Longbottoms and Gildroy Lockhart were. They then talked with the healers who were a little apprehensive about allowing someone who wasn't a qualified healer let alone a fully qualified wizard attempt to heal two of the worst cases of spell damage they had in the hospital. However after they were reassured that no harm should come to them if it didn't work they agreed to help as much as they could.

They asked Isildur what he required and all he said was two large bowls of hot water. They were puzzled by this but did as he asked.

Once the water was brought into the room Isildur removed the _kings foil_ from his pocket which were partly withered from there journey from middle earth and also from spending time in Isildur's pocket so he 'breathed on them, and then he crushed them, and straightaway a living freshness filled the room, as if the air itself awoke and tingled, sparkling with joy'. (Authors Note the previous quote and any following ones in single quotation marks are taken from page 161 of JRR Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King chapter VIII _The Houses of Healing_)

Isildur then 'cast the leaves into the bowls of steaming water that were brought to him, and at once all hearts were lightened. For the fragrance that came to each was like a memory of dewy mornings of unshadowed sun in some land of which the fair world of Spring itself but a fleeting memory.' But Isildur 'stood up as one refreshed, and his eyes smiled as he held a bowl before' Frank Longbottom's 'dreaming face.

Suddenly Frank stirred, and he opened his eyes, and he looked on Isildur who bent over him; and a light of knowledge and love kindled in his eyes, and spoke softly.

"My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"

"Walk no more in the shadows, but awake!" said Isildur. "You are weary. Rest a while, and take food and by the way I am no king just a very good friend of your son, who loves you very much."

"I will then young man "said Frank. "for who would lie idle when they have just been woken from the worst time of there life?"

"Farwell then or a while!" said Isildur. "I must go to another who needs me."

He then did the same for Alice Longbottom her response was just the same.

Isildur then walked over to Gildroy Lockhart and took pity on him and held a bowl in front of him and said "I release you from the curse put on you by yourself." His memory returned to him immediately, although he wasn't quite sure where he was.

Ron then looked at him and said "what the hell did you just do that for?"

Isildur looked at him and said "I didn't believe he deserved what happened to him."

Harry then looked at him and said "You don't think he deserved to have his memory erased for erased all those other witches and wizards?"

Just then Dumbledore then walked into the room and said "What are you three arguing about?"

Harry then said "after he helped the Longbottoms he healed Proffessor Lockheart and we were telling him that the git disserved what he got."

Lockheart then looked up and said "I resent being called a git after all I am Gildroy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five timers winner of Witch Weekly's Most - Charming - Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Isildur then looked at him and said "that's because you didn't do it a all. All you did was go and visit some which or wizard who did do it talk to them plagiarize there story and then you wiped there memories."

He then looked at Isildur and said "Who are you and why are you being so rude to me."

Isildur then looked at him and said "My name is Isildur Aragon Taylor and I am the first wizard in my family for about 300 years, and also I just relished you from the spell you cast on yourself. Also I am begging to relies why they called you a git", he said as he looked over his shoulder to Ron and Harry.

Lockheart was about to speak when Dumbledore interrupted him and said "we will have to look in to these allegations and see if they are true. In the mean time, Isildur I must ask you were you successful with the Longbottoms?"

Suddenly there was a voice from somewhere else in the room that said "Is that Albus Dumbledore the Head master of Hogwarts in the room?"

Dumbledore immediately recomposed the man who was speaking as Frank Longbottom and said "Indeed it is. It is good to see you awake and talking once more. As soon as you and your wife are able I would like to ask you to join the Order again. Only if you feel up to it."

Isildur then said to Dumbledore "I believe it is now time for me to take my leave of this place."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I will deal with Mr. Lockheart here and Neville and his Grandmother may stay with Frank and Alice. I think it is best if you James, Harry, Ron and Herminie return to Godric's Hollow I shall see you all there tonight."

James then walked over to him and said "Do you mean to join us for dinner then Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "If it is alright with you and Lilly if it is not just send me an owl."

They all left the Hospital again using floo powder.

When hey returned to the house they had lunch and then Isildur said he was tired and would like to have a rest for a little bit.

On his way out of the Dinning room James called after him and said "Why don't you use the elevator?"

Harry, Ron, Herminie and Isildur all turned and looked at him and said "There's an elevator in this house?"

James then said "Yup we had a muggle company come in and install it."

Isildur then asked "Where is it?"

James said "I'll show you."

Harry, Ron and Herminie got up and followed him into the front hall. James then opened the door next to the closet which held an elevator about the size of a phone both in it.

They all looked at James; Isildur then spoke up and said "Why is it so small?"

James then said that he had seen one like it in a muggle movie that he and Lilly had seen called '_The Producers_' which had in one scene an elevator in a small closet, and that he had wanted one after that. He also said that Lilly had it installed for him when they returned home after 16 years and also as an anniversary gift to him.

Then they all got into the elevator that was very cramped. Harry, Ron and Herminie were reminded of the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

When they got out of the elevator they all walked over to the boy's room where Isildur took off his sword and lay down for a nap. Well he was sleeping he had a dream that

_him, Harry, Ron, Herminie, Sirius, James, Lilly, Gandalf, and Dumbledore where riding houses out of an out cropping of rocks along with four hobbits three dressed in the armor of Gondor and one was dressed in the armor of Rohan. There were also three other men dressed in the armor of Rohan._

_Ron then turned to Isildur and asked him what land this was._

_Isildur then said "this is the land of the Rohirrim, the home of the horse lords."_

_The Riders of Rohan nodded and pointed to a plateau in the distance surrounded by mountains and said "there is edoraus the home of the Golden hall. Come the King awaits our arrival."_

Isildur woke up and told Harry, Ron and Herminie about the dream he just had. Herminie immediately suggested that he should tell Dumbledore, just as he (Isildur) was about to pull out a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment to write a letter James came into the room and said that Dumbledore would be coming to dinner with the Longbottoms.

Isildur turned to Herminie and said to her "I will tell him tonight then."

James looked puzzled and asked "Tell who what?"

Isildur then told him all about his dream.  
  
About an Hour later Dumbledore was knocking at the door to Godric's Hollow and he was not alone he was with the newly reunited Longbottom family. As soon as he walked in Isildur asked Dumbledore if he could have a word with him in private. James suggested that they use his study, which was a large room that was the full highest of the house with more books then even the Hogwarts library, the room was decorated in red and gold, and the fire place was shaped like the mouth of a lion. Above the mantelpiece was an extremly large picture of Godric Gryifindor.

Isildur and Dumbledore sat down on one of the couches in the room where Isildur told Dumbledore all about his dream. Dumbledore listened to his story closely and offered no interjection just as he did after Harry returned from the third task of the Trinidad tournament in his forth year.

After Isildur finished telling his tale Dumbledore looked at him and said "so we shall be heading to Rohan then."

Isildur looked at him and said "So my dream is the future then?"

Dumbledore looked in to his eyes, Isildur met his gaze and looked back into Dumbledore's eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light, though not as much as Lady Galadriel's did, Isildur thought to himself. Dumbledore then looked up and said "One can never know if the things that are seen in dreams will become a reality or not. Many people have wasted a way wanting there dreams to come true without doing any work getting there."

Isildur looked at Dumbledore puzzled at what the old man had just said to him. Dumbledore relished this said to him "the interpretation of dreams is up to the dreamer and only them. I want you to take your dream to mean whatever you want it to mean. I can not tell you anymore then that, nor can anyone else."

With that Dumbledore walked to the door and said "Come Lilly's wondrous cooking waits." Isildur got up suddenly relishing how hungry he was and also walked towards the door. At dinner no one spoke of Insiders dream.  
  
When dinner was finished the adults sat in the living room well the teenagers went into the study along with Fred and George. They begin to talk about what was going on at Hogwarts and the Magical world. Isildur sat in silence listening to it all and only talking when he was spoken too. The others noticed this to and when they questioned them about this, he told them about his dream and all that Dumbledore had said to him.  
  
Just as he had finished telling them all this, the adults walked in and said that the Longbottoms were going to be leaving.

They all gowned and Neville spoke up saying "can't I stay with my friends a little longer."

His Mother and Father smiled at there son and said "Will come back soon I promise. Perhaps you might even want to invite your friends over to our house. But for now we must be going."


	21. Chapter 21

Just a quick little update on Harry Potter and the New Dark Lord of Mordor, I am in the proces of working with a beta reader to improve this story. Also look forward to chapter 21 Something wicked this way comes.


End file.
